Yuki des X-Laws
by Tiphanoushkoushki
Summary: Une jeune fille essaye de rendre le sourire à son meilleur ami, le plus grand meurtrier de la planète. Mais pour cela, elle devra le tuer: tel est son destin. Et si Dieu était de son côté et avait envoyé quelqu'un pour l'aider ? FIC FINIE.
1. Chapter 1

Salut Salut!

Me revoici pour une nouvelle saison de Shaman King, basé sur l'anime cette fois-ci. Enfin, sur l'anime et un peu du manga.

Comme j'adore les Ocs, je me suis permise ( encore une fois ) d'introduire 4 nouvelles têtes. Vous verrez bien de qui il s'agit.

Bien entendu, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu **Alice au pays des Shamans**, ce n'est pas très grave. Il y aurait quelques Ocs de cette fic qui reviendront, juste pour dire coucou quoi.**  
**

Pour cette fiction, j'ai essayé de rester sur un point de vue neutre, pour ne pas être trop emmêlée après. Les points de vues interne seront en _italique_. Il aura certain passage qui seront en - _dialogue italique _car quelques personnages peuvent correspondre par l'esprit. Pas trop compliqué jusque là? Dites moi si quelque chose vous gène.

**Disclamer:** Enfin, out le monde sait que Shaman King n'appartient qu'à Takei-sama! C'est une torture de devoir le dire, encore et toujours! T.T

**Auteur:** Tiphanoushkoushki pour vous servir.

**CHAPITRE 1 : Nous.**

_Être seule… Je trouvais que cela n'avait pas d'importance…_

_Jusqu'_à ce que je vous rencontre, tous_ les deux…_

_Aucune famille, abandonnés de tous._

_Mal vue, terrifiant… C'est que nous étions. Des monstres._

_Mais l'un d'entre nous plus que les autres._

_Oui, je crois. Je crois que j'ai perdu toute confiance en __lui, à ce moment précis…_

_Il__ l'a tué, et ces hommes qui nous voulaient du mal aussi._

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et longs ondulés jusqu'aux épaules, aux yeux bleus fixait l'horizon depuis le hublot de l'avions pache. Elle pensait qu'elle allait les revoir, tous les deux. Et ça faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. Cinq cent ans pour faire court.

_- Ne pense pas Yuki, tu sais que c'est dangereux de penser…_

_- Je sais Yin, je sais…_

Le nom de la jeune fille : Yuki. Elle n'avait pas de nom de famille, elle était orpheline de naissance. Et l'autre ? C'est son esprit sauvage, le loup blanc Yin. Eux aussi, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient. Presque aussi longtemps que ces deux amis disparus. Les autres «monstres ».

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux orange, veste blanche vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, suivit d'un homme aux cheveux court noir.

**-** Alors Gizoid, où est-il ? demanda la jeune fille.

**-** Tout derrière. Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, _**il**_ est entouré… Ça ne va pas être facile.

**-** Maahh… On verra bien, tout n'est pas joué d'avance, fit Yuki.

- _Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je crains qu'on ne soit pas assez fort…_

_-__Yuki, je t'ai dit de ne pas penser__**.**_

_-_ _Pardon…_

Oui, penser était dangereux dans son cas. _**Il **_était partout, voyait tout.

- Ah Yuki. J'ai repéré l'autre groupe d'influence devant l'avion. Il se nomme le Gandara. Ils m'ont l'air tous très fort.

- Oui, sans doute, fit-elle en se grattant la tête. Ne partons pas défaitiste dès le début.

- Pff. Ça semble compliquer cette histoire. Même Sulfurax est d'accord.

- Mouais… fit ledit Sulfurax.

Le loup leva les oreilles et l'esprit tout de noir vêtu se tourna. Des rires planaient dans l'appareil.

_**- **__Je n'aime pas ça… On devrait se méfier._

_**-**__**Il **__ne nous fera rien. __**Il**__ ne sait même pas que nous sommes là._

_**- **__J'aimerais te croire mon amie. J'aimerais._

Un bruit fit dresser les poils du loup. L'Oversoul Avion se dispersa après la petite annonce du chef des paches qui consistait à trouver le village pache dans les délais d'un mois, au-delà, élimination. Gizoid fit apparaître son oversoul «Dragon Géant », un Dragon majestueux et rouge. Sulfurax battit des ailes jusqu'en bas. Ils étaient arrivés sur le sol de l'Amérique. Gizoid sauta de joie tandis que son esprit gardien tirait des quatre fers pour ne pas danser avec lui.

- Gizoid ! Arrêteeuuuuhhh !

L'autre s'arrêta et regarda la jeune fille couchée par terre.

- Yuki ?

La jeune attrapa son compère par le col et les plaça derrière une grosse pierre, posant ses mains sur sa bouche. Des voix s'élevèrent un peu plus loin. _**Il **_était là. Peut être, avec un peu de chance, _**il**_ ne les avaient pas vu…

- Hao-sama. Il me semble avoir entendu des voix par ici.

- On s'en fiche. Eux aussi, je les écraserais.

Ne pas penser. Ne pas penser… Le rouquin se tue, en les entendant rire. Il n'avait pas peur mais essayait de faire perdre de l'importance à son furyoku, de façon à se fondre dans le décor désertique de l'ouest américain. Les voix s'éloignèrent. Petit à petit, les enfants purent respirer.

- Pppiiioouuff… J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient nous pincer, dit Gizoid en s'étirant.

- Moi aussi…

_**- Il**__ a un furyoku très impressionnant… Pourquoi devions-nous combattre ?_

_**- **__La ferme Yuki, tu veux qu'__**il**__ revienne ?_

_**- **__Nn… Nan. Pardon._

- Alors le village pache… Tu sais où s'est Yuki ?

- Bien sûr ! Quelle question !

Le loup avança, sûr du chemin à prendre. Depuis le temps qu'ils arpentent cette voie, ils connaissaient le chemin du village par cœur.

Gizoid n'a jamais posé de question sur le passé de Yuki. Du moins, il en savait une partie et ne voulait pas s'imposer dans sa vie, même si cela était un peu tard.

Déjà, rien que le fait de sa présence sur Terre était… comment dire… Étrange… Voir interdite. Mais Gizoid n'avait pas peur de transgresser les lois pour aider une amie. Il fut bannit pour ça, outre le fait que son compagnon de route, de longue dates soit un Dragon démoniaque de premier ordre ! Têtu qui plus est. Comment un ange et un démon avaient peuvent se retrouver ensemble ? Là est la question, eux même ne le savaient pas et se gardaient bien de se la poser, de peur de faire resurgir de vieux démons… Combat mythique entre anges et démons…

- Une pause les amis ? proposa Yuki.

Cela faisait presque trois heures qu'ils marchaient dans le désert. Sans s'en rendre compte, la nuit était tombée. Un feu de camp, dormir et le lendemain, ce fut la même chose. Les deux shamans croisèrent nombreux de leurs semblables, sans jamais leur parler. Tant mieux ! Ils ne voulaient de personnes dans leur groupe, déjà bien fragile. Être de sexes opposés était assez compliqué, ils ne voulaient pas d'un trouble faite dans leurs pattes. D'autant plus que Sulfurax, de son tempérament de Dragon rouge, symbole de force, virilité, partant vite en vrille, ne supportait pas les nouvelles têtes. On se demandera donc comment un ange, d'apparence plutôt calme, faisait pour ne pas avoir les nerfs qui explosent !

- C'est ça, le village pache ? demanda l'ange blanc.

- Oui, enfin, ce ne sont que des ruines. Le véritable village se trouve derrière, fit Yin.

- Mais, il y a une barrière. On ne… Yuki !

La jeune fille passa par-dessus la barrière et pria son ami de bien vouloir la suivre. L'ange se résigna et suivit son amie dans les dédales sombres de la ville fantôme.

- Quand on pense qu'un peuple vivait ici. Ça fait vraiment froid dans le dos de savoir qu'il a été détruit par un seul homme…

Sulfurax ne put terminer sa phrase, du fait du regard noir et froid de la shaman Yuki. Le loup grogna un coup pour cesser toute dispersion d'esprit de sa maîtresse. Elle grogna à son tour, se remettant en route.

_**- **__C'est là, j'en suis sûre. Un tunnel, de la lumière… __Ici__ ! Flash blanc… No__us nous retrouverons là-bas… Tous les trois, comme avant…Je l'espère…_

_**- **__Ne t'en fais pas Yuki, nous les retrouverons… Bientôt._

* * *

_**Hao :**_ Mouais… J'apparais qu'une fois ! Woohh !

_**Tiphanoush :**_ Oh ! Calme ! C'est déjà pas mal nan ?

_**Gizoid :**_ Pff… Je sens que ça va promettre c't'histoire…

_**Yuki & Yin :**_ …

_**Tiphanoush :**_ Des commentaires ?

_**Sulfurax :**_ …

_**Tiphaine :**_ Quoi ? ?

_**Hao & Gizoid :**_ …

_**Tiphanoush :**_ Je crois qu'ils me détestent… Bon… C'est déjà ça.

* * *

Et Tadam ! _* roulement de tambours *_ Voici le Chapitre 1 de **Yuki des -Laws** ! Je suppose que pour le titre, ça ne pose pas de problème. yuki va faire effectivement partit des X-Laws, vous verrez.

Ok, le chapitre n'est pas bien long, mais c'est mieux comme ça. Faut pas trop s'étaler non plus hein ^o^ ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ( pour ceux que ça préoccupe bien sûr ) , il y a plein d'autres chapitres ! ( vue que j'ai terminé cette fic avant **Alice au pays de shamans** ... )

Pourquoi avoir choisit ce sujet? Nan, c'est vrai, les **X** quoi. Pour ma part, je ne les aime pas trop et beaucoup de gens de mon entourage ne les portent pas dans leur cœur non plus. Alors, c'est une sorte d'hommage que je leur rends, vu qu'on les aime pas XD.

Trêve de bavardage. A vous les studios !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Ça va ? Moi J'ai la patate !**  
**

Bon... Cette fic n'est pas beaucoup vu... Mais c'est pas grave! Je mets quand même le chapitre 2 nah!

**Disclamer: **Je peux plus le dire... J'en n'ai même plus envie vous voyez... c'est... déprimant de devoir dire que Shaman King ne nous appartient pas ! T.T Snif...**  
**

**CHAPITRE 2 : Rencontres.**

Nos shamans avaient, disons, deux semaines d'avance sur les autres participants. Le Gandara était arrivé après Yuki et Gizoid, seulement deux jours après… Cela semblait très étonnant pour Yuki, qui comme à son habitude, se posait toujours ce genre de question sans importance. Pourtant, elle était sûre d'elle, son intuition de louve le lui disait. Bon d'accord, elle n'était pas une vrai louve mais le fait de passer sa vie avec Yin, son loup blanc, qui lui a permit d'accéder aux forces que la nature procure habituellement aux animaux.

- Je vais observer le Great Spirit sur le toit.

- Ok Yuki. Et cette fois, ne t'endors pas.

- H… Haï Gizoid !

Elle monta donc sur le toit de son immeuble pour voir le maître de tous les esprits. Ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, c'était pouvoir regarder la magnifique colonne de lumière jaune, des esprits dansant autour de cette même colonne. cela la calmait quand elle pensait à ses amis, à son ancienne vie... Alors elle grimpait là, sur ce toit qui l'avait vue si souvent pleurer lors de ses dernières visites. Yin lui, restait silencieux pour ne pas troubler encore plus sa maîtresse, déjà faible mentalement. Histoire de ne pas en rajouter.

Mais cette fois arrivée à destination, elle fut devancée par quelqu'un, qui lui piqua sa place favorite.

_**- **__Mince Yin ! Regarde…_

_**- **__Ne bouge pas Yuki._

_**- **__Hein ? Pourquoi__ ?_

La personne se tourna lentement et avait une expression de surprise en croisant le regard de Yuki. Celle-ci recula d'un pas, surprise à son tour.

- L… Len ?

- Yu…Yuki ?

_" Shimata ! Moi qui ne voulais éviter ce genre de rencontre ! "  
_

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de penser ça, fit le shaman adossé à la rambarde.

- Hein ?

La jeune noire se recula tant l'atmosphère était tendu. Jamais elle n'aurait voulut le croiser maintenant. Prenant une grande inspiration, Yuki tourna des talons pour partir quand l'autre éleva la voix :

- Ce n'est pas gentil, j'ai dit.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas gentil ?

- Ce que tu viens de penser.

- Ça ne regarde que moi, Nagi.

Ledit Nagi fronça les sourcils.

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Je suis Len maintenant.

Il prit un air plus doux avant de reprendre :

- Ça va depuis le temps ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas vu… Cinq cent ans non ?

Yuki regarda son interlocuteur d'un œil attentif. pourquoi lui poser la question s'il connaît déjà la réponse.

- Oui… Je vais bien…

- Menteuse. Ça ira mieux quand on l'aura vu, je pense…

- Tu penses mal, Len. _**Il **_est plus puissant qu'il y a cinq cent ans.

- Baka. On a progressé depuis.

Oui, ils avaient progressé. Mais pas assez... Pas assez pour **_le_** battre. Ça a toujours été comme ça entre eux trois, il y en toujours un qui domine les deux autres. C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient échoué il y a cinq cent ans. Et cela risquerait de recommencer s'ils ne progressent pas encore et toujours.

Len pencha la tête, voyant dans quel état il avait mit sa compère d'infortune. Il savait pertinemment que, malgré tous les efforts qu'ils pourraient faire tous les deux, cela ne serait pas suffisant pour _**le**_ battre. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre espoir et il fallait changer de sujet rapidement, au quel cas la jeune fille partirait sans se retourner, oubliant le but de sa visite.

- D'ailleurs, ton loup là. Il ne cause toujours pas ? fit-il en arquant un sourcil.

Yin grogna.

- Tout de même, une réaction…

_" Yuki, je te laisse. Je n'ai que faire de ce genre de remarque. Ne traîne pas trop surtout."  
_

Le loup alla lécher la main de sa maîtresse et s'en alla. Len serait beaucoup plus tranquille pour pouvoir parler de choses sérieuse avec Yuki.

- Bon… Dans quel camp es-tu maintenant ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça d'un coup ? On est dans le même voyons.

- Baka inu. _( idiot de chien)_. Nous partageons le même but, nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp, nuance. Et ne grogne pas. Je sais ce que tu pense : « j'aimerais qu'il ait tord, pour une fois… ».

- Oui bon… Je suis avec les X-laws, qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Et toi…

- Le Gandara.

Les deux shamans se regardèrent, se jugeant. Il était manifeste que leur but était le même mais que, par un concours de circonstance, le chemin emprunté n'était pas... le même...

- Je suis tout de même heureux de voir que tu n'as pas changé, Yuki… souffla le jeune homme.

- Moi aussi… C'est triste de se retrouver dans de telles circonstances…

- On n'a pas pu faire autrement. Tu _**le**_ connais, _**il**_ ne changera pas.

Yuki retenait, se défendait même de laisser ses larmes couler. Elle se l'était interdit.

_" J'ai assez pleurer. Je ne veux plus. Plus jamais… Zetai ni ! "_

Cette pensée alla droit dans l'esprit de son loup, qui poussa un long hurlement, semblable à ceux qu'il chante en présence de la pleine lune. Gizoid ne comprit pas pourquoi Yin hurla à la mort, et prit l'animal dans ses bras pour le calmer.

Quand à Len, il ne pleurait jamais, du plus loin qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler avant ce triste jour. Pour lui, les larmes et les regrets ne mènent pas loin. Agir était la seule solution. Cela faisait assez longtemps que lui l'avait trouvé, ainsi que Yuki... Il aurait aimé lui dire de venir avec lui, de combattre ensemble pour cette fois... Mais, impossible. Sentant la discussion sur le point de se finir, Len passa lentement à côté de Yuki en lui adressant un sourire plein de charme. Il fallait quand même se quitter sur de bons termes non? Une fois l'aura du garçon assez loin, la jeune fille tomba les genoux à terre, vidée de ses forces. Elle avait toujours tenu bon jusqu'ici contre d'autres shamans...

_" Ne pas perdre la face devant lui... devant eux deux... "_

Mais cela était toujours difficile de le faire. C'est principalement pour ça qu'elle pleurait, avant. Elle laissa son regard glisser sur la lumière qui lui avait tant apporté. Toutes ses peines et ses souffrances s'envolaient, ne laissant en elle qu'une plénitude grandissante, du bien être. ce qu'elle aimait le Great Spirit...

Toutes les équipes étaient arrivées au village des paches. Le bruit circulait qu'un shaman très puissant était apparu et que, si quelqu'un avait le malheur de le croiser, il le tuait sans hésiter. Pas de doute possible, c'est _**lui**_, pensa Yuki en regardant son loup. Gizoid proposa d'aller voir ailleurs. Elle suivit le mouvement. Une fois en ville, les paches demandèrent que tout le monde de rejoigne un pache pour embarquer pour Tokyo, d'où nos deux shamans venaient. Sulfurax pesta que c'était horrible de leur avoir fait ça et Gizoid était entièrement d'accord. Cela ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à son amie, qui se contentait de rester dans un calme, presque religieux…

**- **_Whhaa… Sulfurax. Son cœur est de plus en plus sombre…_

**- **_Nous n'y pouvons rien…_

_**- **__Mais nous avons __dit que nous pourrions l'aider…__Tu t'en souviens ?_

_**- **__Bien sûr… Mais c'est son choix. __Pas le __nôtre__**.**_

Une fois arrivé sur une île, non loin de Tokyo, les shamans firent des groupe de trois personnes. Un shamans d'à peu près le même âge que Gizoid, environ 15 ans, les aborda pour faire équipe. Gizoid l'accepta immédiatement, à la fureur de son esprit gardien. Yuki marquait quand même des réserves sur ce personnage. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Len. Mis à part que son esprit était un petit phénix tout rouge, tout mignon. Son nom : Ayato Wakaoji.

_" Maahhh… Je me doute bien que la malédiction ne l'a pas épargné, lui non plus… Nous sommes nés dans ce monde, enchaîné à une moitié jumelle. Le reflet de l'autre, dans son __exact__ opposé… Le blanc et le noir… "  
_

C'est rêveuse que Yuki partit dans une église, en haut d'une colline, un peu en retrait de la ville. Elle voulait prier pour la paix des âmes des personnes qui ont été tuées par son groupe : les X-laws. En vérité, c'est elle qu'il la fondé à l'aide d'un personnage assez étrange, nommé Marco.

_" C'est vrai. Il doit attendre ma venue… Je le verrais après. Ma sœur doit être avec lui. Ma petite sœur… "_

La jeune fille s'assit sur le banc du premier rang et commença à prier, joignant ses mains.

_" Je ne suis qu'une pécheresse parmi tant d'autre… Seigneur. Pardonnez à ceux qui ont __pêché, ces âmes tâchées de noir à vie… _

_Ils pensaient bien faire… Je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus. Moi Yuki, sainte des X-laws, le jure devant… "  
_

Un petit rire se profilait dans l'église.

- Noble pensée, petite…

D'un souffle, les bougies et les cierges s'éteignirent, laissant la jeune fille en proie au noir. Quelque chose lui chatouillait les cheveux. Elle se tourna et ne vit rien, absolument rien.

- Si tu veux m'attraper, il va falloir que tu répondes à une ou deux questions… Yuki-chan.

Un nouveau rire. Yuki se dressa sur ses jambes et commençait à emprunter le chemin de la sortie. Quelque chose l'arrêta et la propulsa vers un mur, à sa droite.

- Aurait-on peur ?

Elle sentait que quelqu'un approchait.

- Toi…

- Oui moi. Qui d'autre ?

_" Non… Ce n__'est pas bon ça… Pas maintenant… "  
_

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Laisse-moi, Hao baka.

La jeune fille ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Hao plaqua sa main à la droite de la tête de Yuki, qui grimaça en voyant le regard de feu du jeune homme. Cela était bien sa veine, croiser Len ensuite lui?

- J'avais envie de te voir. Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?

- N'est-ce pas assez évidant ? Tu l'as tué, je te l'ai dit, il y a…

- Ne commence pas à m'ennuyer.

Hao avait toujours été un peu impulsif quand quelque chose le dérangeait, surtout venant de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Il n'aimait pas la voir lui résister. Yuki commençait à retrouver usage de son corps et donna une claque à son oppresseur. Certes, leur force spirituelle était inégale mais le contrôle que Yuki avait sur ses émotions lui permettait de ne pas avoir peur de lui, surtout de lui. C'est toujours comme ça qu'elle s'était sortit de situation étranges. Le jeune homme frotta sa joue endolorie mais continuait à sourire.

- Hum… Je n'aime pas trop que tu me touches comme ça.

- C'est tout ce que tu comprends.

- Et toi… C'est tout ce que tu sais faire.

Le brun attrapa le bras de sa collègue pour éviter un nouveau coup, le lui serrant jusqu'à en devenir rouge. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger et baissa les yeux. Le shaman avait raison sur ce point. Rien que la dernière fois, elle lui avait aussi mit une gifle. en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix face à lui : les paroles ne servent à rien dans son cas. Il n'y a que la force des poings qui priment.

_" Nous sommes censé être__… Ennemis ! "_

Hao soupira, toujours le bras de Yuki dans sa main. La jeune ne savait plus quoi penser de la situation. Situation qui n'était pas à son avantage. Hao voulait s'amuser encore un peu avec Yuki et lui lâcha le bras._  
_

- Censé ! Yuki, censé...

Il leva les bras vers le ciel, comme pour implorer un quelconque dieu.

- C'est la volonté de ton Dieu si nous sommes ainsi.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Comment oses-tu dire de telles choses ? C'est un lieu sacré !

Il sourit de plus belle. La foi de la jeune était inébranlable, comme toujours. Mais ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout, c'était la faire sortir de ses gongs. La soit disante Sainte Noire des X-Laws en proie à la colère... Que c'est amusant!

- Mon âme est aussi noire que tes cheveux, Yuki-chan. Alors je dis ce que bon me semble.

- Pas de familiarité.

- Oh ! Je n'oserais pas contredire la Sainte des X ! Oh non, Yuki-chan.

Rire moqueur. Hao savait que Yuki pouvait être aussi têtu que lui, ce qui promettrait un beau spectacle.

_" Je te déteste. Rien que pour ça… "  
_

Le shaman de feu fixa Yuki dans les yeux, ayant suivit sa moindre pensée. Sentant la raillerie dans l'air, la noire releva le menton pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui._  
_

- Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça.

- La ferme.

Il voulait l'énerver encore plus. De quel droit ose-t-elle lui parler ainsi, surtout dans un endroit pareil? n'avait-elle pas dit que c'était un endroit sacré?

- Tient, j'ai vu la boîte de conserve l'autre jour. Elle aussi farouche que toi.

- Ne la touche même pas, baka.

Il mine de ne pas avoir entendu le «baka » et poursuivit :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu ferrais subir un tel traitement à ta sœur.

- C'est elle qui a choisit.

- Tu mens. ce n'est pas très jolie de mentir, surtout dans la bouche d'une **_petite_** fille.

- Tais-toi…

Il continua dans sa lancée, se sentant bien partit pour la faire pleurer de rage, comme sa sœur.

- Elle est persuadée qu'avec ça, elle sauvera le monde, ta sainte.

- La ferme…

- Est-elle au courant que sa grande sœur n'a pas pu supporter l'Iron Maiden ? Je payerais cher pour voir sa tête d'albinos en entendant ça.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire !

Sa voix vit écho dans l'édifice. Enfin elle avait baissé toutes ses défenses pour lui hurler dessus. Elle était furieuse et lui la fixait toujours de ses yeux amusés par la perspective de la voir s'emporter ainsi. Il s'écarta de Yuki pour la laisser passer. Elle s'empressa de filer loin de lui, se retournant de temps en temps pour voir s'il la suivait. Ce qu'il fit du regard tout au moins.

- Tu es nettement beaucoup plus intéressante que ta sœur. Je me demande si ton furyoku est ... puissant.

Elle était juste devant la porte, prête à sortir. Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça? A quoi jouait-il? La rendre furieuse était déjà assez amusant pour lui mais maintenant, lui faire perdre l'esprit le serait-il encore plus?

- Hao…

- Oui ?

La jeune fille se tourna en souriant. Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait dire lui serait fatal mais, au point ou elle en est... Cela n'avait plus d'importance

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de t'avoir revu.

Puis elle partit, laissant Hao dans le noir. Il avait voulut lui faire peur, lui poser des questions, mais elle était très forte pour s'échapper de ses griffes. Yuki ne fuyait jamais. C'était plus un jeu de chat et souris ente eux deux, une chasse à l'homme. Celui qui plierait le premier perdait tout: son corps, son âme. Hao avait déjà gagné contre elle une fois et était toujours aussi intéressé par la puissance qu'elle dégageait. Pour le moment, il la laisserait en vie. Il avait d'autres projets pour elle.

Yuki courut aussi vite que possible. Elle devait rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient quelque part. Elle pensait, beaucoup trop. Un jour, elle devrait se battre contre Hao, encore une fois.

_Dans ce monde,_

_La vie est puissance !_

_Le pouvoir se trouve en nous._

_Je peux le voir,_

_Je peux le sentir…_

_Contre le vent, je me battrais._

_Contre le feu, je continuerais._

_Non, je n'ai pas peur._

_Suis__-je devenue folle pour autant?_

_Je ne sais pas._

_Est-ce perdu d'avance ?_

_Seule le temps nous le dira._

_Je vais prendre __tous les risques,_

_Même pour avoir un faible espoir…_

_De __nous voir réunit, pour toujours…_

_Même si nous devons en mourir._

_Ami un jour,_

_Ami tou…_

Yuki ne put continuer sa pensée. Elle savait que c'était probablement faux, de penser qu'ils furent amis, qu'ils le seraient encore… Malgré tout, elle espère. De toutes ses forces ! Et un ange est venu l'aider, contre toute attente de son Dieu.

* * *

_**Hao : **_J'ai enfin un rôle de méchant dans tout ça.

_**Tiphanoush : **_ Ça va, pour un psychopathe…

_**Hao : **_Moi ? Un psyco… Mais ça va pas ! Tu veux que je te brûle !

_**Alice : **_Je ne ferais pas ça, à ta place.

_**Hao : **_Tient ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_**Alice : **_Titou-sama m'a invité. Au fait, serais-je dedans ?

_**Tiphanoush : **_Je ne sais pas encore.

_**Hao **__:_ Et moi qui pensais avoir une compagnie potable.

_**Yuki : **_Je suis pas potable peut être ? _* présence de Yin qui montre les crocs *_

_**Hao :**_…

_**Yuki :**_…

_**Alice : **_C'est moi ou ils se lancent des éclairs… ?

_**Tiphanoush : **_Euh, recule-toi Alice-chan…

_**Gizoid :**_ Et bah ! Ça promet… Pff…

* * *

Et voici le chapitre 2! Youpi...

Bon, nous en savons un peu plus sur les liens qui existent entre Yuki, Hao et Len.

Voilà Voilà! Suite dans le prochain épisode!


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo Minna-san!

/SBAM/

Aïheu... Pourquoi m'avoir frappé...?

Bon ok, je sais, ça fait LONGTEMPS que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre... Mais j'ai une excuse...

/RE SBAM/

Je m'excuse... Beaucoup travaille quand on a le bac à la fin de l'année les petits n'amis!

/SE REPREND UN COUP/

Ok! Ok! J'arrête de parler! T.T Méchants...

Ah au fait! Merci à _**Alicedesroses**_ pour sa review! Toujours fidèle à son poste! Merci beaucoup!

**CHAPITRE 3 : Les X-laws.**

Yuki arriva en trombe dans la chambre de son hôtel. Il fallait se dépêcher. Gizoid était tout à fait conscient que la Sainte Noire avait fort à faire durant le tournoi et ne posa aucune question sur leur destination. Elle traîna ses deux compères jusqu'au port, où mouillait un gigantesque bateau blanc. Cela faisait environ six ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu son subordonné blond à lunettes. Yuki était impressionnée par la taille du bâtiment. Les X-Laws ne faisaient pas dans la dentelles. Yin aboya, faisant sortit ledit bond à lunettes.

- Je suis rentrée, Marco.

Le visage de Marco s'illumina d'un pâle sourire en voyant la jeune fille et s'empressa d'aller la rejoindre.

- Yuki-sama. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir en pleine forme.

L'homme à lunettes tourna la tête et regarda attentivement les acolytes de la sainte.

- Vos amis ?

- Je… je suis Ayato Wakaoji. Voici Fubuki, mon esprit gardien. En… Enchanté, fit le brun.

- Moi c'est Gizoid et lui Sulfurax . De même.

Le blond sourit, d'un sourire très forcé d'ailleurs. Ils ne les aimaient pas et devrait se forcer. La sainte était une personne qui accordait trop vite sa confiance, ce qui lui joua des tours dans le passé. Cela était une des différences manifestes qui émanaient des deux jeunes filles des X-Laws. Même si elles se ressemblaient physiquement, leur éducation avait été très différente. Jeanne fut élevée dans un couvant tandis que Yuki partit à l'aventure pendant six longues années.

Marco proposa à ses invités de le suivre dans le bateau blanc pour être plus à l'aise. Yuki entra, suivit de Yin et demanda à Marco de ramener l'équipe des X au complet. Une petite réunion improvisée s'imposait.

- N'oublie pas Jeanne.

- Haï, Yuki-sama.

Le blond s'éloigna. Gizoid souffla.

- Je suppose que tu vas leur dire pour moi.

- Oui, ils t'écouteront autant que moi. J'ai confiance en toi mon ami.

- Et Ayato ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Je te place sous ma garde. Si jamais ils osent te toucher, ils auront à faire à moi.

- Lu-gu-bre… fit le Wakaoji.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se plaça au milieu de la pièce, semblant être une cuisine. Les trois shamans attendirent environ quinze minutes pour que huit nouvelles personnes entrent alors dans la pièce. Ils se casèrent tous dans un coin, observant les trois jeunes enfants. Marco vint se placer à côté de Yuki.

- Je vous présente l'équipe X-II : Dunbat, Jonh et Pôf. Ensuite vient l'équipe X-III : Meene, Bounster et Kévin. Pour finir l'équipe X-I dont je fais partit : Lyserg et Jeanne-sama.

Elle rit. Jamais elle n'aurait penser que sa petite sœur aurait un tel nom. Ça lui faisait bizarre. Non pas que Yuki n'était pas habituée à ce genre d'apostrophe venant de Marco mais pour sa sœur, c'était une première.

- Marco, qui est-ce ? demanda la jeune femme blonde.

- C'est la fondatrice des X. Je vous présente Yuki-sama.

- La …! fit Dunbat.

- Quoi ! surenchéri Pôf.

- Impossible. prononça Lyserg.

- Vous me faites rire, vraiment. dit Yuki en souriant.

- Mais on dirait…

- Maiden-san !

- Exact ! Je suis la sœur le votre Maiden Pff… Excusez-moi, je m'y ferais jamais à ce nom…

Elle éclata de rire, enveloppant ses compagnons. Les autres étaient ahurie de voir LA fondatrice des X-Laws en personne. Le subordonné blond parlait toujours de Yuki comme étant une personne calme et enjouée, et n'avait jamais mentionné le fait qu'elle était aussi jeune. Le visage de la Sainte Noire redevint plus serin au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Les membres des X-Laws n'osaient prononcer mots, détaillant chaque mouvement que la jeune fille faisait.

_**- **__Ils sont assez amusants. Tu ne trouves pas Yin ?_

_**- **__Oui, mais attention tout de même._

_**- **__Promis._

Yuki posa le regard sur sa semblable et l'examina.

_" Une albinos dit-il… Mah, il a raison, c'est ça qui me tue. Ces cheveux sont bien plus longs que les miens… Pas grave, de plus, les miens sont noirs et elle, argenté. Mmhh… Je me demande si… "_

- Ma… ma sœur… ?

_" Une voix douce… Ahh, petite sœur…"_

- Oui, désolé si c'est si soudain. Viens, il faut que je te parle. Mes amis. Excusez-moi encore, je m'entretiendrais avec vous plus tard. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Yuki prit sa petite sœur par la main et avant de sortir de la pièce :

- Oh encore deux choses. Ayato, évitez de vous en prendre à lui et secundo, nous avons un envoyé de Dieu ici présent : Gizoid Angel Cisis. Je vous laisse le plaisir de les connaître tous les deux.

Et les saintes s'en allèrent. Yuki alla sur le pont du bâtiment et fit tourner sa sœur sur elle-même. Elle avait une robe longue, blanche à manches longues avec une broche X-laws. Ses cheveux semblaient soyeux et sa peau était vraiment blanche. Quand on la regardait, on ne voyait presque que ses yeux rouges.

- Manges-tu assez ?

- Hein ? Ou… Oui.

- C'est une bonne chose, mais... quelque chose me dérange…

Yuki souleva la robe de sa jumelle puis recula. Elle avait des marques sur les jambes et Yuki ne pouvait qu'être horrifiée.

- Je te demanderais de ne plus t'en approcher.

- Qq… quoi ?

- De l'Iron Maiden. Je ne veux plus que tu l'utilise.

La blanche semblait ne pas comprendre la demande de sa sœur et rétorqua aussitôt.

- Non. Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ainsi, j'expie les fautes des êtres qui peuplent cette terre.

- Tu n'es pas Jésus, idiote.

- Ça me fait souffrir ce que tu dis là. Bien plus que l'Iron Maiden.

- Je sais. Mais nous ne sommes pas non plus les sauveurs de l'humanité. Nous n'en avons pas la force. Il faudrait des milliers d'années pour pouvoir expier les fautes des autres. Jeanne, ceci est infaisable. Tu penses pouvoir réussir alors que j'ai échoué ?

_" Oui, j'ai échoué à ce moment là. Je n'ai pu tenir… C'était… trop dur… "_

- Je n'échouerais pas.

- Bien malin celui qui pense ça. Je le sens en toi, ce doute. S'insinuant chaque jour un peu plus. Vois-tu, c'est comme ça que ça marche. On finit toujours pas douter, puis la corde lâche.

- Ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Je ne plierais pas. Jamais. Tu entends, jamais.

La détermination était de mise chez elles deux. Aucunes ne lâcheraient le morceau. Hao avait raison, Jeanne était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

- Tu es bien farouche mon enfant.

La blanche fronça les sourcils. Cela lui semblait étrange de voir son homologue avec un visage triste, elle qui avait été si enjouée quelques minutes auparavant. De plus, pourquoi ne pas être aller la voir plus tôt? Jeanne avait toujours cru qu'elle était orpheline et en l'espace de quatre ans, se découvre une sœur jumelle.

Il semblait que Yuki était moins convaincu que Jeanne dans l'accomplissement de son destin... Sauver le monde... Il est vrai que la blanche avait eut quelques baisses de régimes les premiers temps dans l'Iron Maiden mais, sa volonté de donner la Justice pour un meilleur monde était toujours là, sans faille. Pourquoi Yuki lui demanderait de tout laisser tomber après tout ce qu'elle avait put faire jusqu'ici ? Cela n'avait aucun sens pour Jeanne. Yuki, sa sœur... c'était la fondatrice des X-Laws, la lumière qui apaiserait le monde de toutes peurs et de toutes souffrances.

- Yuki…

- Jeanne ?

- Penses-tu vraiment que les X-laws pourront sauver le monde ? Moi j'y crois, dur comme fer. Je n'ai pas peur de l'affronter, _**lui**_ ou qui que ce soit.

- Je sais, je sais…

Jeanne s'approcha et prit Yuki dans ses bras. L'autre referma l'étreinte. La blanche était sûrement la plus pure de toutes les deux, la plus innocente. Elle sentait sa sœur se disperser devant son regard rouge, presque de braise. Oui, de braise. Jeanne ne flancherait pas, même pas devant sa grande sœur.

- Fais en sorte que tes démons ne te rattrape pas grande sœur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'ait arrivé dans le passé mais... Pour avoir réussit à créer les X, tu devais avoir la même détermination que moi aujourd'hui pour sauver ce qu'il peut être sauvé. Pourquoi être si triste?

Jeanne desserra les bras pour regarder les yeux de sa jumelle. Yuki souriait.

- Ma détermination n'a pas baissé, je te rassure. Je trouve jusque qu'il faudrait trouver un autre moyen pour nous octroyer du pouvoir. L'Iron Maiden peut aider dans un premier temps, mais cela devient plus dur à supporter. Je ne veux pas que ton corps, ni même que ton âme soit meurtrie par ce fer froid et sans couleur.

- Je serais forte, soie en sûre Yuki.

Yuki embrassa le front de Jeanne, écartant au passage quelques mèches de sa frange.

- Je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis alors...

- Malheureusement pour toi, j'en ai bien peur.

- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, ma chère sœur.

Les deux jeunes filles se prirent par la main et commencèrent à tourner sur le pont du bateau.

_**- **__Que demander de plus Yin._

_**- **__Rien, semble t-il. Tu as la confiance inébranlable de ta jumelle, d'un clan tout entier. Nous sommes une meute maintenant. Écoute ton cœur, et la nature t'aidera._

_**- **__Il lui en faudra plus pour m'abattre maintenant. Hao, nous te vaincrons. _

Jeanne s'arrêta un instant pour fixer Yuki._  
_

- La mort ne l'arrêtera pas tu sais. C'est toujours ce que tu veux grande sœur ?

- Nous n'avons pas d'autres alternatives pour le moment. De toute manière, il est trop orgueilleux pour se rendre de lui même. Il préférerait mille fois mourir plutôt que d'admettre la défaite.

Jeanne sourit en même temps que Yuki. Elles savaient ce qu'elles auraient à faire à présent. Apparemment, Jeanne écouterait sa sœur jusqu'au bout.

_" Jusqu'au bout… Mmahh… Je devrais arrêter de m'en faire_."

* * *

_**Jeanne : **_Je ne vois pas…

_**Tiphanoush :**_ De quoi ?

_**Jeanne**_ : Pourquoi je l'écouterais. Je ne la connais que depuis seulement deux minutes. Faut arrêter les délires.

_**Yuki**_ : Pourquoi tu dis ça imôto… Pas gentille.

_**Jeanne**_ : Onee-chan… _* se colle à sa sœur *_

_**Hao**_ : Comme c'est touchant.

_**Yuki**_ : Toi !

_**Tiphanoush**_ : Mais… Oohh… Hao… Arrête… Pas les éclairs.

_**Jeanne**_ : …

_**Gizoid**_ : Ça s'annonce mal, c'est moi qui vous le dit…

**_Tiphanoush:_ **Arrêtes de te plaindre! Sinon tu vas en baver!


	4. Chapter 4

Salut Salut! Comment allez-vous?

Moi je vais bien parce que je suis enfin en vacances... T.T

Bref! Ne dégoûtons personne. Voici le chapitre de _Yuki des X-Laws_ mina-san ! Oh, j'ai remarqué que tout les chapitres de cette fic étaient courts. Enfin, c'est pas trop grave, si?

Merci encore à_** Alicedesroses**_ qui m'écrit des petites reviews ^^. A croire que cette fic n'intéresse qu'elle seule... (bah oui avec 36 vues, on se demande). Je lui ai donc répondu en disant que non, il n'y aurait pas de pairing HaoxYuki, ce qui s'explique en partit dans ce chapitre XD.

N'hésitez pas à écrire hein! Ça fait toujours plaisir une petite review ^^ même juste pour dire que c'est pourrie XD. Je ne censure pas les reviews.

Assez de bavardage, let's go !

**CHAPITRE 4 : Un nouvel "ami" .**

La victoire de X-I fut éclaire. La sainte des X demanda à ses équipes de ne pas tuer les participants, sans effets. L'équipe des Nails avait périt dans une souffrance insupportable. Mais Yuki ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son équipe. Cela lui était impossible. Cependant, elle ramena tout le monde sur le droit chemin, promettant que si une autre équipe périssait durant le tournoi, cela allait mal aller pour le matricule du meurtrier.

- Si nous continuons dans cette voie, nous ne vaudrons pas mieux qu'Hao. Nous avons besoin de toutes les vies disponibles contre lui. Personne ne mourra durant ce tournoi.

C'était assez sot de sa part… Elle n'avait pas prévu que l'une de ses équipes se face démonter par Hao…Elle le regarda tristement, lui et ces yeux brûlants de vengeances... Ces yeux qu'elle avait tant admiré quand elle était petite...

Marco tapa du poing. Lyserg se mit à pleurer tandis que Jeanne n'exprimait rien.

_- Yuki… J'ai bien peur que tous ses combats se terminent ainsi…_

_- …_

- Rentrons, fit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

- Pas si vite, Yuki-chan.

Le Onmyoji se mit à rire.

- Comment oses-tu ! pesta le blond à lunettes.

- Ce que tu peux être susceptible le blondinet. Tu n'aime pas « Yuki-chan » ?

La provocation marcha et le blond sortit son arme, arrêté par Jeanne.

- Marco…

- Maiden-sama…

- Calme-toi Marco. Nous n'avons rien à craindre de lui. Rentrez, je m'occupe de lui. fit la noire.

- Tu veux te battre ma _**petite**_ ?

Marco serra les dents en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Tu te joues de la mort de nos compagnons, Hao. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te donner la correction de ta vie…

- Charmant, pour une sainte.

- Mmaahh… je peux bien te l'accorder celle là.

- Je suppose…

Les deux se sourirent mutuellement. Même sous ses sourires de jolis cœurs, Hao restait un meurtrier sans foi ni loi. Yuki leva les yeux et vit ce qu'elle n'attendait plus : le jumeau d'Hao. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus court que ceux de son frère. Amusant, se dit-elle. En détaillant le jeune jumeau, Yuki eut une idée, et pas des moindres.

- Je change mes plans. Je te donnerais la fessé plus tard.

- Dommage, je voulais m'amuser encore un peu.

- Plus tard, promit. sourit-elle.

Ils se retirèrent sans plus de cérémonie. Le bateau des X-Laws étaient un peu loin du stade, ce qui n'empêcha pas Yuki de courir comme une folle devant sa jeune sœur, un peu trop calme à son goût. Elle avait passé sa jeunesse enfermée dans un couvent, pas étonnant.

- Nee, Yuki…

- Oui Gizoid ?

- Je n'aime pas ce Hao… Sa manière de faire m'est insupportable.

Il avait parlé franchement. Le sourire de Yuki s'évanouit comme neige au soleil. Jeanne acquiesça d'un signe de tête. L'ange avait raison. Mais personne n'aimait la manière de faire de l'homme de feu. D'autant plus que Hao s'était moqué de la mort des membres de l'équipe des X… il fallait l'empêcher de tuer, à tout prix.

- Vous voulez que j'aille lui parler ? proposa Yuki.

- Yuki-sama ! Vous êtes…

- Folle ? Oui, peu être. En tout cas, il serra bien obligé de m'écouter. Lyserg ?

- Ou… Oui ?

- J'ai vu de quoi tu étais capable sur ton premier match, je suis très impressionnée.

- Ah… Merci !

Lyserg était un peu rose sur les joues, sûrement parce qu'il était gêné que sa Sainte lui dise, en conclut Yuki

- J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, si tu as du temps bien sûr.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Je voudrais que tu ailles voir… Comment c'est son nom déjà ?

_- Yoh Asakura… Pas douée…_

_- __Merci Yin !_

- Ah oui ! Asakura Yoh. Je voudrais lui parler, seul à seul.

- Avec… Yoh ?

Marco se raidit à l'annonce de l'autre prénom maudit des X-Laws.

- Je sais très bien que Jeanne lui avait déjà demandé mais j'aimerais essayer.

Le premier refus de Yyoh avait été un coup dur pour le subordonné à lunettes et un deuxième lui serait sûrement fatal. Voyant que Yuki n'en démordrait pas, Lyserg accepta.

- Entendu, je ferais de mon possible.

Yuki sourit de tout son long au garçon qui rougit encore plus.

- Dis-lui de me rejoindre dans le port. Je l'attendrais.

Et elle s'éloigna, attachant ses cheveux noir suifs avec un élastique blanc. Elle se demandait qui pouvait être ce Yoh, comment il réagirait à sa demande. Accepterait-il ? Elle espérait que oui.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps sur le port. Lyserg ramena ledit Yoh, qui avait l'air très moue avec son casque orange sur les oreilles. Yuki se retourna et fit un large sourire puis demanda à Yoh de la suivre. Lyserg restait un peu en retrait, juste au cas ou il y aurai un problème.

- La nuit est bien calme…

- …

- Yoh, c'est ça ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Yuki.

L'autre s'arrêta pour regarder les étoiles. Yuki fit de même, un peu plus loin.

_Il faut… il faut que je lui demande… Yin… aide-moi s'il te plaît._

Son loup blanc apparu, surprenant le jeune shaman. Un fantôme de Samouraï vint se placer à côté de son maître, demandant la prudence.

- Que me veux-tu ?

- De l'aide…

- Hein ?

- Je ne suis pas assez forte pour l'aider…

Elle ne souriait plus, caressant son loup. Elle leva les yeux pour voir le jeune homme. Il ressemblait physiquement à son frère mais, son aura était tout autre : il inspirait la sérénité et le calme.

- Je pensais que les X-laws n'avaient pas besoin d'aide. déclara Yoh.

- C'est ce que Marco t'a dit n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Vois-tu, Yoh… Le monde est bien cruel. Je pensais que j'aurais assez de force, mais je me suis trompée… encore une fois.

- Où veux-tu en venir… J'aime pas quand on tourne autour du pot. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu as besoin de moi.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle en souriant. Je voudrais… que tu m'aide à le sauver.

- Sauver qui ?

- Ton grand frère.

- Hao ? !

Le jeune homme était choqué. Une X-Laws qui demande de l'aide, surtout pour sauver leur ennemi juré? Cela tournait bizarrement pour Yoh, qui croyait à une mauvaise blague de la part de la fille en conte-bas.

- Nous avons été amis autrefois. Aujourd'hui, la haine le ronge… Il doit périr.

- Euh…

L'autre ne savait pas quoi dire. "Sauver" quelqu'un dans le langage des X, cela revenait sommairement à le tuer.

La jeune fille lui rétorqua qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tout comprendre maintenant et que le temps lui dirait tout ce qu'il aurait besoin de savoir. Le souhait de Yuki était de sauver son ami d'enfance, ce que comprit parfaitement Yoh, même si la manière de la jeune fille était assez étrange pour une amie d'enfance.

- Il faut que je t'informe de quelque chose. Tu es au courant qu'il y a trois groupes d'influences majeur ici.

- Oui, plus ou moins…

- Un autre de mes amis conduit le dernier groupe : Len Wakaoji. Ce nom ne te dit rien pour le moment. Évite de te battre contre lui. Enfin, je doute qu'il vienne te provoquer, ce ne serait pas dans ses habitudes…

- C'est trrroooop compliqué pour moi, dit-il en se grattant la tête. Tous les trois, vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?

- Mille ans maintenant.

L'autre faillit tomber à la renverse. Yuki lui sourit. Yin grogna.

- Yoh, tu ne devrais pas rester avec elle.

- Hao. Tient, tu es venu pour ta fessé ? demanda la jeune fille.

- N'influence pas mon petit frère s'il te plaît.

Yin aboya et Yoh resta derrière la jeune fille.

_Barre-toi, Hao. fit Yin.  
_

- Si je n'en avais pas envie, sale chien. Tu pourrais au moins parler normalement ou aurais-tu peur de savoir ce qu'il se dit entre toi et ta… Yuki-chan.

Il rit. Yuki devait garder son calme. Il y avait des jours ou elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce sourire narquois venant du shaman de feu.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous il y a mille ans et je m'en fiche en fait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu fais du mal aux autres, Hao. Je ne suis là que pour aider une amie qui demande de l'aide.

- Une amie ? Intéressant… Je ne pensais pas que tu t'allierais avec des monstres comme eux.

- Monstres… Tu es cruel de dire ça… Baka …

Yuki baissa la tête, demandant à Yin de se calmer.

- Part, je ne veux plus te voir. fit la noire au brun.

- Non. rétorqua t-il.

- Yuki… Ça va aller ? demanda Yoh inquiet.

- La pauvre petite. Elle va se mettre à pleurer. ria l'autre.

Yuki releva la tête lentement, provoquant quelques frissons à Yoh quand celui-ci la regarda dans les yeux. Les yeux de la noire étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

- Gobôsei ! Pluie !

La sainte fonça sur le shaman millénaire, qui riait encore. Une boule d'eau s'était formée dans le creux de la main de la jeune fille, menaçant d'éclabousser le shaman de feu. Yoh se précipita entre les deux dieux pour les calmer.

- Ne t'interpose pas Otôto. C'est entre elle et moi.

- Non! Ne vous battez pas! Vous êtes amis non ?

- Nous l'étions… Plus maintenant. Nous sommes censé être ennemi, fit la jeune fille qui recula un peu.

- Censé ! Combien de fois faudra que je te le répète, Yuki-chan.

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Le plus vieux des trois shamans sourit.

- Petite Yuki. Je suis sûr que nous ferons un beau match, avant que je ne te mange.

Le shaman de feu partit en éclatant de rire, laissant Yuki en proie aux doutes.

_- Les doutes reviennent… Ils ne me laisseront jamais tranquille…_

- Yuki. Ça va ?

Yuki fixa Yoh dans les yeux, se doutant bien que le garçon se posait de plus en plus de question. Il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule droite de Yuki et sourit.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir le tuer?

- Hein?

- Ne fait pas comme si tu n'avait pas comprit. Les X-Laws ont toujours voulut la peau d'Hao, mais venant de toi, je trouve ça...

- Étonnant ?

Yuki s'écarta doucement de Yoh pour mieux le regarder. Yoh pouvait être quelqu'un de compréhensif mais sûr ce coup, il était largué.

- Tu dis que tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe entre Hao et moi et pourtant, tu me semble curieux.

- J'ai parlé peut être un peu trop vite tout à l'heure, je dois le reconnaître.

Il se gratta la tête et leva le nez vers les étoiles.

- Un jour, si tu le souhaite, tu pourras venir m'en parler. Ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre avec tout ça sur la conscience.

Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Cette attitude lui rappelait Hao quand ils étaient petits. De plus, Yoh, même sans s'en rendre compte, venait d'employer les mêmes mots qu'Hao lors de leur première rencontre.

- Merci... souffla t-elle en s'essuyant le visage.

Yoh fit mine de ne pas la voir pleurer et se contenta de rire un peu en signe qu'il l'avait entendu.

Le cadet Asakura resta seul sur la route en regardant la sainte noire des X-laws partir. Il se disait qu'il serait chouette de la revoir.

* * *

_**Hao :**_ Je suis diabolique ! Moauahaha !

_**Yoh :**_ Arrête… On a comprit…

_**Tiphanoush :**_ Mouais… Je ne savais pas que tu étais cannibale.

_**Hao :**_ C'était une expression. Je peux faire un sous-entendu.

_**Yuki :**_ J'ai peur. Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Baka !

_**Hao :**_ Baka Inu !

_**Yuki**_ _**:**_ Stupide psychopathe !

_**Hao :**_ Folle à lier !

_**Yoh :**_ Stop ! Je vais me suicider si vous n'arrêtez pas !

_**Amidamaru :**_ Yoh-dono !

_**Hao & Yuki & Tiphanoush :**_ NNNAAANNNN ! Poses ce sabre ! !

_**Gizoid :**_ Ouf, on a évité le pire…

_**Yoh :**_ On tient à moi on dirait.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à vous... enfin... Je dis vous mais, ça se trouve, y aura qu'une personne qui va lire cette fic de toute façon...

Ne nous décourageons pas ! Rien n'est joué d'avance! je vais bien finir par accrocher quelqu'un non ?!

_* Meurt dans d'atroces souffrances devant les statistiques de la fiction *_

ok... Bon bah écoutez, je vais quand même continuer à poster des chapitres et je verrais bien !

Courage à moi ! . Banzaï cochon !

**CHAPITRE 5 : Invitation**

Le présentateur, Radim, commentait le match des X-Zero, l'équipe de Yuki, Ayato et de Gizoid. Tout le monde voulait voir de quel bois se chauffait la Reine des X-laws, sans trop se soucier de l'issu du match. Contre eux, les Tsuchi-gumi, une des équipes que compte Hao. Les Oversoul furent formés : « Le Phénix de feu » pour Ayato « Dark Red Dragon » pour Gizoid, un énorme Dragon noir et rouge, enflammant l'épée de Gizoid, grande vitesse et souplesse dans les mouvements offensifs ; enfin « Spirit of Wolf », apparition d'un grand loup noir, Yuki aillant des oreilles et une queue de loup noir, un sabre à la main.

- Ready, Steady, Fight !

Ayato alla en premier voir leurs adversaires, écarta deux de leurs adversaires avec « L'Envol du Phénix » et s'étala devant la puissance du dernier adversaire, un type étrange, recouvert d'un poncho noir et coiffé d'un sombrero…

_- Un mexicain ?_

_- __Sans doute oui, Yuki. Hao s'entoure de drôle de personne._

Gizoid brandit son épée devant lui, l'air sombre. Déjà que l'ange n'aimait pas Hao, il ne se priverait pas de combattre un de ses sbires, juste pour humilier l'Onmyoji de feu.

- Yuki, je propose qu'on utilise la botte secrète, fit Gizoid en souriant.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas exagéré vu son niveau ?

Yuki ne comprenait pas son ami. Gizoid, un ange respecté, calme, brillant, perdait totalement les pédales quand il s'agissait de combat. Dans des moments comme celui-ci et un adversaire autant détesté de l'ange que du reste du stade, Gizoid était tout feu tout flamme.

- J'entends tout ! Je ne suis pas un faible ! cria le mexicain de l'autre bout du ring.

- Oohhh ! Petit vermisseau ! Je vais t'écraser, cria le Dragon.

Même Sulfurax était prêt à en découdre. Yuki jeta un regard noir vers l'Onmyo dans les gradins, songeant que son sbire allait en prendre pour son grade. Hao sourit à Yuki. C'était un sourire noir, à croire qu'il voulait la tuer sur place s'il le voulait.

- Yuki, redescend sur terre. fit doucement Gizoid.

- Ah... oui, le combat...

La jeune fille devait se reprendre d'après l'ange. Yin aboya et Gizoid fit une étoile à cinq branches dans les airs, Yuki le suivit. Ils crièrent :

- Gobôsei ! Hikari Ô !

Flash de lumière. Personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait sur le ring. Le furyoku déployé était impressionnant. Si les spectateurs ne voyaient pas ce qu'il se passait, ils étaient certain de l'issu du combat. Quand tout le monde pu de nouveau voir, le mexicain ensanglanté était dans les tribunes à côté de son maître.

- Hao ! Nous te vaincrons ! Soit en sûr ! cria Gizoid, sa lame d'épée pointée vers lui.

- Pfeu ! J'aimerais voir ça, ange.

Les yeux de ledit ange changèrent de couleur et un immense furyoku se dégageait de lui. Il baissa son arme et s'avança vers Radim, lui prenant son micro.

- Gizoid… ca v… tenta Sulfurax.

- Ne m'approche pas, esprit. fit Gizoid.

Yuki s'approcha à son tour, se demandant ce qu'il arrivait à son ami. Le furyoku de l'ange était étrange.

- Je vous parle grâce à l'intermédiaire de cet enfant, je suis le Great Spirit.

Sa voix était étrange, un mélange de plusieurs en fait. Tout le monde était choqué de cette annonce.

_Yuki, recule-toi._

Le loup se mit devant sa maîtresse tandis que le « Great Spirit » le regardait. Yin ne pouvait pas prendre de risque à cause de son vis à vis. Le plus puissant de tous les esprits venait de prendre comme réceptacle le corps d'un jeune homme qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Cela était très déplaisant pour Sulfurax qui venait de se faire parler comme à un mal propre par l'esprit qui habitait le corps de Gizoid. Ça allait mal se passer quand Gizoid se réveillerait de sa transe.

- Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? demanda Hao.

- Que vous arrêtiez ce jeu stupide.

- Huumm… je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Roi des esprits.

- Hao ! cria Marco dans les tribunes.

Yuki se tourna et fixa son subordonné à lunettes, lui souriant. Tant que le Great Spirit serait à l'intérieur du corps du jeune homme, rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas l'envi qui manquait au shaman millénaire de dérober l'esprit aux vues de tous.

- Je ne veux pas que les trois dieux se disputent cette place de Shaman King.

- Il ne fallait pas organiser ce tournoi, Great Spirit.

Les trois dieux... Yuki s'interrogea sur ce terme. Elle regarda Hao s'approcher du rebord des gradins, l'air souriant. Il remarqua que la jeune fille le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Hao descendit de son perchoir pour saluer de plus près l'esprit tant convoité.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez nous dire bonjour.

- Je ne suis là que pour régler quelques détails, shaman.

Yuki détourna les yeux d'Hao pour se concentrer sur le Great Spirit.

- Je ne promets rien aux trois dieux. Si vous vous battez, ce monde ne ressemblera à rien de connu jusqu'ici… La dernière épreuve sera difficile, je vous le garantis. Faites attention, vous êtes jeunes… trop jeunes encore…

Gizoid ferma les yeux et s'évanouit, tombant au sol devant son esprit gardien, qui apparemment, n'avait aucune envie de le rattraper. Yuki rouvrit les yeux. Hao regardait le corps inanimé avec grand intérêt.

- Un ange tombé du ciel… bin voyons… Tu devrais prendre soin de lui, Yuki-chan.

- Hao ! !

Cette fois, ce fut Lyserg qui cria. Aucun des X-laws ne toléraient le ton familier qu'employait Hao envers leur Sainte noire. De plus, le vert avait quelques sentiments pour sa sainte, ce qui n'échappait pas à l'œil de lynx du shaman millénaire. La sainte blanche fit un pas devant le jeune aux cheveux vert, le calmant en lui souriant.

- Onee-chan sait ce qu'elle fait, n'ayez pas peur pour elle.

Son sourire d'ange calma les tension chez les X.

- Hao, suffit.

Hao se tourna pour tomber sur le regard flamboyant de Len Wakaoji.

- Len ? Tient tient, réunion de famille on dirait. fit sarcastiquement Hao.

- Ne te moque pas.

Le dernier des dieux descendit aussi sur le ring avec son esprit, un petit diable noir avec des cornes. Sulfurax débarrassa le planché en prenant avec lui le corps de son maître. Ne restait plus que les trois shamans dans le stade, accompagné de leur équipe. Étrangement, Yoh Asakura et ses amis restèrent à regarder. Le shaman millénaire souriait toujours autant, plus pour se moquer que par pure joie de retrouver ses amis.

- Je ne me moque pas.

- Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne pense pas, fit d'un ton neutre Len.

- Tu es bien dur. Ce n'est pas une façon de me parler.

- Tais-toi Baka !

Yuki en avait marre de ces deux garçons et serra les poings pour ne pas péter une durite._  
_

- Ne t'énerve pas Yuki. Ne gaspille pas ta salive avec lui, lança Len en direction de la fille.

- Serais-tu toi aussi contre moi ?

L'autre se gratta la tête avant de dire que oui, il était contre lui.

- Étant donné que tu m'as tué… ça semble logique.

- En effet. Il ne fallait pas se trouver sur mon chemin.

Les trois sourirent et se séparèrent. Chacun d'eux savait que, quoi qu'ils pouvaient dire, plus rien ne serait comme avant… La sainte aux cheveux corbeau remonta avec son équipe dans leur bateau.

Le soir, Yuki voulut boire, alla dans la cuisine et trouva Marco.

- Que faites-vous debout à cette heure ?

- Il n'est que 22h. J'avais soif. Et toi Marco ?

Elle posa son regard dans celui, vide, du blond.

- Mais, tu as bu ?

- Juste un peu, pas grand chose.

Il se leva et passa à côté d'elle, lui frôlant les cheveux avec sa main, comme pour la caresser. Elle se doutait qu'il devait boire depuis la disparition de Meene et des autres. Cela ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir de le voir dans cet état d'esprit. Elle chercha dans toute la pièce, des bouteilles d'alcool et les vida dans l'évier. Personne ne devait souffrir sous ma garde et encore moins en se soûlant, se disait-elle. Une prière s'imposait. Elle se changea, une robe blanche et bleu sur le dos et en route pour l'église. Elle entra et s'assit comme la dernière fois.

_Je ne suis qu'une pécheresse parmi tant d'autre… Seigneur. Pardonnez à ceux qui ont pêché, ces âmes tâchées de noir à vie… Je voudrais l'aider… Je voudrais qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était autrefois… Il ne pensait pas à mal… Moi, Yuki, Sainte des X-laws…_

- Ne cesseras-tu donc jamais de faire cette prière ?

Relevant la tête, elle remarqua qu'Hao était assit à côté d'elle. Yuki souffla. Qu'espérait-elle… Jamais elle ne pourrait prier son Dieu tranquillement !

- Que veux-tu exactement ?

- Être le Shaman King. Peu être te tuer aussi.

Rire moqueur. Il ferma les yeux et leva la tête vers le plafond.

- C'est un bel endroit ici.

- Oui mais tu trouble l'harmonie de ces lieux.

- Oohh pardon.

Il rit encore. Puis de moins en moins.

- J'aimerais que ça soit aussi simple, comme tu le demande… Mais, rien ne sera comme avant.

- Je sais, Hao… C'est bien là tout le problème.

Il prit la main de la jeune fille, sans la regarder. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tout aurait été simple s'ils n'avaient pas tué Douji-san… fit la fille.

- Tout aurait été si simple s'ils n'avaient pas cherché à nous tuer tous, jusqu'au dernier… fit le brun.

Le silence régnait en maître dans l'édifice. Hao posa sa tête sur celle de la shaman, qui soupira fortement.

- Demain soir. C'est la nuit des étoiles filantes. J'aimerais vous avoir avec moi pour les regarder.

- Tu es sérieux ? Après ce que tu as fait ?

Le brun ne bougeai pas, sentant Yuki se tendre sensiblement. Il lâcha sa main pour lui caresser les longs cheveux noirs de la fille.

- On les regardait ensemble quand nous étions petits...

Yuki ne pipa mots. En son fore intérieur, elle jugea le pour et le contre de cette étrange invitation. Que devait-elle faire? Elle aimait beaucoup la nuit des étoiles.

La jeune fille sauta du banc et leva les bras au ciel pour s'étirer.

- D'accord, je viendrais.

Hao se redressa sur le banc en regardant la jeune fille.

- Amusant. murmura t-il.

- Hum?

Peu désireux de poursuivre sa pensée, il changea de sujet, se focalisant plutôt sur Yuki qui était à demi tournée vers lui, l'air méfiante.

- Nous te manquons, pas vvrraaaiii ?

- Qui, moi ? C'est… c'est pas…

Elle piqua du far. Le shaman de feu avait visé juste. Yuki les aimaient encore, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait put leur dire. Il se leva et vint embrasser la jeune fille sur la joue.

- Pour tout te dire, vous aussi… Vous me manquez.

Il s'éloigna, laissant Yuki seule une fois de plus dans la bâtisse sacrée. Elle serra ses poing en regardant partir Hao vers la porte. Il disparut derrière les battants en bois de l'entrée, sans même un regard vers elle.

_- Yin… J'ai peur…_

_- __De quoi as-tu peur ?_

_- __De ne plus pouvoir les combattre tous les deux…_

_- Ils ont été mes amis… Alors que tout nous séparait, voilà qu'une simple invitation me fait douter._

_- __Cela arrive, parfois. J'ai douté moi aussi, à ton âge._

_- Rien n'est gagné d'avance. C'est pas ce que disait Sulfurax ?_

- _Si… si…_

* * *

_**Hao :**_ Je ne suis pas gentil !

_**Yuki :**_ Et moi je ne suis pas dans le doute !

_( se lancent des éclairs)_

_**Gizoid :**_ Ça va pas recommencer… J'en ai marre de ces deux lllllaaaaaa ! Sulfi ! Mange les !

_**Sulfurax en mode Dragon démon :**_ Haï ! Gizoid-sama !

_**Hao & Yuki :**_ _* courent très vite *_

_**Tiphanoush :**_ Qui du maître où de l'esprit est le plus diabolique…

_**Alice :**_ en fait, je suis heureuse de ne pas faire partie de cette chose nommé fanfic.

_**Tiphanoush :**_ Attends, ça peut encore changer.

_**Yoh :**_ Je ne savais pas que Nii-san pouvait courir aussi vite.

_**Alice :**_ Moi non plus…


	6. Chapter 6

Salut salut mina-san ! Comment va ?

Merci à la personne qui m'a fait remarquer que je n'avais pas posté le bon chapitre. Ze suis très fatiguée en ce moment...

Alors dans ce chapitre, il y a une chanson du manga **_Disgaea_** ( allez voir, il est bien ! la suite de l'histoire est malheureusement sur des jeux de PS2 dont certains extraits sont sur youtube mdr!)  
Le nom de ma chanson est _**Akai Tsuki**_ ou littéralement _**La Lune rouge**_. ( Akai=rouge et Tsuki=Lune)Je trouvais qu'elle collait bien avec l'histoire des trois dieux soit Hao, Yuki et Len. Vous allez voir la traduction de la chanson et peu être comprendre ce que je veux dire.

Merci encore à toi _**Alicedesroses **_ MDR ! Pleins de bisous pour toi !

Assez de bavardage et let's go !

**CHAPITRE 6 : Chantons.**

Jeanne était au chevet de l'ange Gizoid.

- Maiden-sama, vous devriez vous reposer.

- Lyserg, Onee-chan n'est toujours pas rentrée ?

- Non.

- Alors je l'attends…

Lyserg prit une couverture et la plaça sur les épaules de la Sainte blanche. Malgré la fatigue qui accablait le garçon, dû à son entraînement, il prit sur lui pour rester avec Jeanne. Shamash veillait au grain lui aussi. Sulfurax n'était pas dans la chambre, jugeant qu'il y avait déjà assez de monde à l'intérieur et que son maître se réveillerait très vite. Yuki rentra vers 23h. Marco et les autres dormaient déjà. Elle s'effondra dans ses draps et s'endormit rapidement.

_- Yuki, réveille-toi…_

- Encore un peu…

_- Yuki !_

- Quoi !

_- On te demande !_

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit là. Des cauchemars vinrent l'ennuyer. Elle se leva avec réticence et se présenta, habillée d'une robe blanche descendant juste avant les genoux. L'équipe des X était réunit dans la salle commune du bateau. Ils avaient tous l'air grave…

- Bonjour tout le monde… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? fit la noire.

- Il y a Asakura Hao à notre porte, lança Pôf.

- Il demande une audience, finit par cracher Marco.

- Ano… Yuki-sama…

- Oui Lyserg ?

- Hum… Je me demandais si…

La sainte posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, visiblement inquiet.

- No problemo. Je m'en occupe personnellement. Restez ici. Ou plutôt, allez faire un tour en ville. Je vous donne quartier libre.

- Sempai… Vous êtes sûre que ça ira ? demanda le vert.

- Mais oui ! Aller, zzzoouuu ! Tout le monde dehors.

Yuki propulsa avec frénésie la bande des X-laws hors du bateau, manquant de faire rentrer tout le monde dans le shaman millénaire. Tous se figèrent devant l'air béa de leur ennemi.

- Bah alors ? On ne dit pas bonjour ? se moqua le brun.

- Ggrrr…

Ils partirent en laissant leur reine dans les mains du pyromane. Celui-ci sauta dans les bras de Yuki l'empêchant de bouger, provoquant la fureur de Marco, qui fut retenu par le reste de la bande. La jeune fille était toute aussi surprise que le reste des X-Laws, l'air ahurie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant… souffla t-elle.

- J'ai complètement oublié de te dire l'endroit pour ce soir.

- Onee-chan !

Jeanne sortit du bateau en criant sa rage contre l'ennemi. Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta devant les deux shamans.

- Lâchez-la, misérable.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

Ce fut Yuki qui brisa l'éteinte dans laquelle elle était prisonnière. Elle était presque outrée de s'être faite attraper de la sorte, sachant pertinemment quel était le sort que lui réservait Hao. Elle appela Yin pour montrer à son ennemi qu'elle n'était pas sa pote et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Aillant suivit la pensée de son amie, Hao souffla en voyant arriver son loup blanc, qui se plaça devant sa maîtresse.

- Ne montre pas les crocs devant moi, baka inu.

La jumelle blanche prit par le bras sa grande sœur.

- Une fois à côté, la ressemblance est frappante, fit le brun.

- Je ne vous permets pas. Rentrez chez vous. lança Jeanne.

- Pourquoi me vouvoyer ? demanda Hao, moqueur.

- Évitons toute familiarité, ce que vous vous permettez avec ma sœur.

Il penchant la tête et fixa l'albinos. Yuki, prise entre deux feux, s'écarta des deux shamans.

- Accouche, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- Tu es dure, Yuki-chan.

- Arrêtez… fit doucement Jeanne.

- Yuki-chan devrait être plus gentille avec moi.

- Et puis quoi encore, rétorqua Yuki.

- Mais… Onee-chan…

- Oui, je pense que comme ça, on pourrait approfondir nos liens émotionnels. Ahaha ! ria Hao, les mains sur les hanches.

- Ah oui ? Dans tes rêves !

- Oh et puis zut ! Débrouillez-vous !

Et Jeanne partit à grand pas, à la stupéfaction des deux autres. Hao commença à rire, suivit de Yuki, qui ne tenait plus debout.

- Tu as vu comment elle a prit la mouche !

- Oui ! Yuki ! Comment fais-tu pour vivre avec ? !

Manifestement, toute discorde sembla disparaître.

- Bon…

- Ouai…

Moment de gêne partagé. C'était assez étrange pour deux ennemis de rire ensemble. Yuki ne détesta pas ce moment. Hao non plus d'ailleurs.

- Je… je vous attendrais en haut de la colline à l'ouest. Y a un grand arbre, un chêne il me semble. On ne peut pas le rater.

- Aahhh oui... Je tacherais de ne pas le manquer.

La jeune tapa des mains. Elle déclara qu'elle apporterait à boire et qu'elle les rejoindrait vers 20h. Le shaman de feu sourit et partit, faisant des grands signes de mains à son ennemi. Il continua sa route jusqu'à sa chambre et s'écoula dans son lit.

- Hao-sama a fait bonne route ?

- Oui Opacho. Ça va toi ?

- Oui, Opacho en pleine forme !

- Je vois ça…

- Pourquoi Hao-sama être tout rouge ? Vous êtes malade ?

- Hein ? ?

Hao couru d'abord dans la salle de bain pour regarder son reflet dans la glace. Il était rouge sur les joues. Son cœur courrait sous sa poitrine.

Hao-sama…

- Je… je vais bien… enfin, je crois… Dit. Ça te dirait d'aller voir les étoiles filantes ce soir ?

- Oh oui Hao-sama ! Opacho contente !

_Je… je n'arrive pas à croire… que je sois nerveux pour un stupide rendez-vous ! Et maintenant, que dois je faire… ? Opacho vient, c'est déjà plus rassurant. Mais…_

- Pourquoi dire que Opacho est rassurante ? C'est quoi un rendez-vous ?

- Hum… C'est… C'est quand des personnes se retrouvent quelque part pour… pour faire plein de chose. Euuhh… Là, vois-tu, j'ai invité deux amis à venir voir les étoiles en plus de toi. Mais, que ceci reste entre nous. Les autres risquent d'être jaloux s'ils découvrent ça.

- Promit, Opacho rien dire.

L'enfant éclata de rire devant la mine rouge de son maître. Il était évidant qu'Opacho ne sortait pas souvent avec son «Hao-sama » préféré.

20h sonna. Yuki se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous, sur la colline. Avec elle, un sac avec une bouteille d'Oasis. Assit sous le chêne, Hao et un petit africain avaient le nez en l'air. Quand le shaman repéra la jeune fille, son visage s'illumina avec un grand sourire.

- Bonsoir Hao.

- Yuki-sama !

Yuki fit des yeux rond en voyant la petite africaine lui sauter dans les bras. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Hao. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant l'arrivée de Len et d'un paquet de bonbons aux chocolats.

- Kya ! Nos bonbons préférés , s'exclama Yuki.

- Et bien, je n'allais pas oublier.

Nos amis observèrent le ciel étoilé tout en discutant ensemble de choses plus ou moins banale. Rien que le fait de se parler était un exploit pour eux. Quand la première étoile filante apparue, tous retenir leur souffle. Quelque chose au fond d'eux les appelait, comme quand ils étaient petits. Yuki serra sa main sur son cœur, Hao soupira et Len se tourna vers ses amis.

- Ça… C'est vrai qu'il y a longtemps mais… J'aimerais la chanter avec vous une dernière fois… , proposa t-il.

Tous inspirèrent profondément. C'était une chanson qu'ils avaient apprit étant petit. La lune rouge… symbole des âmes damnées qui, après avoir passé un séjour en enfers, leurs crimes purgés, remontent vers le ciel. Pour eux, c'est plus qu'un symbole… Comment l'expliquer…

**Akai tsuki Akai tsuki …**

_Lune rouge lune rouge…_

**Tsumi wo okashita monodomo no,**

_Le nettoyage de la saleté,_

**Kegare wo kiyomeru,**

_De tous__ les pécheurs,_

**Akai tsuki…**

_La lune rouge…_

**Koyoi wa dare ga umarekawaru,**

_Qui renaîtra ce soir ?_

**Koyoi wa dare ga umarekawaru…**

_Qui renaîtra ce soir ?_

**Akai tsuki Akai tsuki …**

_Lune rouge lune rouge…_

**Tsumi wo okashita monodomo no,**

_Le nettoyage de la saleté,_

**Kegare wo kiyomeru,**

_De tous__ les pécheurs,_

**Akai tsuki…**

_La lune rouge…_

**Koyoi wa dare ga umarekawaru,**

_Qui renaîtra ce soir ?_

**Koyoi wa dare ga umarekawaru…**

_Qui renaîtra ce soir ?_

Yuki se leva d'un bond, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Trop de souvenirs avaient refait surface…

- C'est trop douloureux… Je… je peux pas me battre contre vous.

- Yuki…, tenta Len.

Hao se plaça à côté d'elle et lui tint la main. Il regarda, impuissant devant la détresse de la jeune fille puis elle ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

- Personne… Moi non plus. déclara le brun.

- Nos avis diverge trop. C'est comme ça et pas autrement, fit Len d'un ton neutre.

- Lâche moi Hao ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute! cria Yuki en repoussant la main amicale de son ennemi.

Yuki fit quelques pas en arrière et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hao. Elle était folle de rage. Jamais elle n'aurait dût accepter l'invitation du brun. Len aussi essayait de retenir ses larmes et tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à ce moment là.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venue Yuki?

- Pour rien! Je ne sais plus rien à cause de toi! Que dois-je penser de tes agissements?! Avoue-le maintenant: cette invitation était faite dans le but de nous nuire à Len et à moi!

Le shaman de feu poussa un long soupire tout en fixant la jeune fille. Elle avait des idées bien tordues pour quelqu'un de douze ans. Len se leva à son tour.

- Tu crois? demanda t-il.

- Et puis quoi encore...

Hao était désabusé par le comportement de ses ex-compagnons. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles mais comprenait parfaitement les réactions que suscitait cette entre-vue.

- Hao! Menteur ! Je te hais, toi et ta folie!

Yuki partit en courant sans même un regard en arrière. Elle était furieuse contre Hao. A croire qu'elle avait raison de penser qu'Hao voulait la rendre chèvre. Opacho alla voir son maître qui essayait vainement de se maîtriser.

- Hao-sama ?

- Je vais bien Opacho.

- Pourquoi Hao-sama pleurer alors ?

Len prit le shaman dans ses bras. Lui aussi pleurait, un peu.

- Si seulement… si seulement… Yuna et toi… Vous êtes…

- Mappa… Tais-toi… Ne dit pas ce que tu pourrais regretter plus tard…

Len était peu être le moins rancunier des trois shamans. Il pouvait tout à fait concevoir qu'Hao avait envie de revoir ses vieux amis pour une raison tout à fait banale, ce que Yuki ne comprenait pas, comme la plupart des personnes qui seraient passées par là au moment de leur dispute. Len comprenait tout aussi la réaction de la noire. Cela n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Elle lui en voulait, c'était évident. C'est à elle qu'Hao avait fait le plus de mal, pas directement bien sûr, c'était mental tout ça.

Len se détacha d'Hao pour mieux le regarder. Hao allait mieux et détourna le visage du regard de Len.

- Tu devrais partir. proposa Hao sèchement.

Le Wakaoji pouffa de rire avant de se retourner et de faire quelques pas devant lui. Il se retourna et sourit à son ennemi.

- J'espère que tu ne nous tueras pas trop vite. J'ai envie de me battre contre toi.

Hao fixa le brun en face de lui, un sourire en coin. Était-ce de la pure provocation ou était-il sérieux? Len ne lui laissa pas le temps de vérifier qu'il était déjà en route.

Ils se séparèrent. Un air de tristesse planait sur l'île. Les trois dieux, ces trois puissants shamans avaient fait ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû faire : se retrouver. La bataille pour le trône de Shaman King pouvait vraiment commencer...


	7. Chapter 7

Alors ce soir, je poste un autre chapitre pour me faire pardonner de mon étourderie de la dernière fois ^^

Je suis encore désolé ! Ça ne se reproduira plus promis XD.

**CHAPITRE 7 : La fête des paches. (première partie)**

- Non ! Je n'irais pas !

- Mais Ren ! On est obligé ! C'est la règle, s'exclama Horo.

- Et alors ? ! Ils n'ont pas idée de nous faire payer l'entrée d'une fête obligatoire !

- Ren ! On n'a pas envie de se faire éliminer juste parce que tu ne veux pas y aller !

L'équipe The Ren se battait pour savoir si oui ou non, ils devaient aller au bal. Les paches, n'ayant plus d'argent, avaient deux choix possibles pour renflouer les caisses pour les réparations du stade : soit augmenter les loyers des chambres, soit organiser une fête payante où tout les shamans (et non shamans) seraient obligés de venir sous peine d'être éliminés du tournoi et en tenu de soirée s'il vous plaît. Il y avait aussi l'interdiction d'utiliser les oversoul jusqu'à 1h du matin sinon, élimination… Anna, participante elle aussi du fait que Ryû avait abandonné à cause du départ de Lyserg chez les X-laws, avait traînée son cher fiancé dans les boutiques de la ville, résultat garanti. Elle avait trouvé une belle robe rouge et noire ainsi qu'un superbe smoking noir pour Yoh ( et le pauvre, tout son argent y était passé…) Bref, les boutiques paches furent dévalisées, au grand plaisir de ceux ci.

- Mais Jeanne ! Ça te va super bien !

- Hum… je ne sais pas… tu es sûre que ce n'est pas trop…

- Mais non ! Une superbe robe crème à dentelle blanche… Tu seras la reine du bal !

Les jumelles des X-laws s'affairaient-elles aussi à leur tenu de soirée. La plus grande des deux avait trouvé une robe crème à dentelles rose : on aurait dit une poupée. Coiffure simple, la même pour les deux d'ailleurs : un jolie nœuds roses dans les cheveux de Yuki et pleins de petits crèmes pour sa jumelle. Les voilà prêtes !

- Yeh Lyserg-kun ! Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

- Haï Yuki-sama.

Le jeune aux cheveux vert entra dans la chambre en mettant sa cravate de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il avait fière allure.

- Qu'en pense tu ? Jeanne trouve que ça fait trop. Bon d'accord, on aurait pu trouver une robe moins courte. Elle se plaint qu'on voit ses mollets.

- Je… J'ai honte…

- Mais non ! Vous êtes magnifique dans cette robe Maiden-san !

Yuki fit un regard complice à Yin qui était présent.

_- Ça sort droit du cœur ! Je vais bien réussir à les faire danser ensemble ce soir._

_- __Entremetteuse... _

_- __Je sais Yin. Mais ils sont si mignons ensemble. J'peux pas résister ! Je dois l'avouer, moi aussi j'aimerai bien danser avec Lyserg-kun...  
_

Yuki fit une moue incompréhensible pour ceux qui étaient présent dans la pièce. Il était vrai qu'elle était attirée depuis peu par le jeune homme et elle se demanda bien pourquoi elle voulait mettre sa sœur et lui ensemble. Lyserg, croyant que Yuki attendait elle aussi un compliment, ajouta:

- Mais vous êtes aussi jolie que votre sœur Yuki-sama ! La robe est un peu courte je trouve…

Yuki acquiesça d'un sourire, un peu surprise par la remarque de son compère.

- Ahaha ! Mais comment veux-tu danser avec quelque chose qui t'entrave dans tous tes mouvements ? Bon ok… Je n'ai pas trouvé moins court qu'au-dessus des genoux… J'ai d'abord pensé à ma petite sœur.

- Onee-chan… fit Jeanne, embarrassée.

- Bon ! Allons-y ! Marco et les autres vont nous attendre sinon.

Évidemment, à la sortit de nous trois jeunes shamans, un murmure de louanges se leva à leur passage. Les X-laws, finalement, ressemblaient à des personnes normales. Arrivé sur la plage, tout le monde ou presque était présent. Une scène avec Dj était posée sur la route, surplombant la plage. Un buffet y était installé aussi.

- Woouuaaahhh ! Y a même un micro… Vous croyez qu'on pourra chanter ? demanda Yuki à Lyserg, les yeux pétillants.

- Sûrement. fit le blond à lunettes.

- Oh Marco ! Jeanne ! Ça serait super qu'on puisse chanter ensemble !

- Je n'oserais pas… se cacha la blanche.

Yuki rassura sa jeune sœur en lui promettant qu'elle chanterait avec elle.

- Heyy les jeunes et les moins jeunes ! J'espère que la fête battra son plein ce soir !

Tous les regards se figèrent sur le DJ derrière sa table de mixage. Lyserg se tapa le front en voyant qui était le fameux DJ.

- Nan… C'est Radim qui fait le Dj… souffla Lyserg, complètement désespéré.

- Jeanne-sama, Silva est au buffet … Je crains le pire… fit Marco.

- Regarder ! C'est Hao et sa bande ! Qu'ils ont la classe… firent de jeunes humaines.

_Effectivement, ils sont classes. pensa Yuki.  
_

Ils avaient fait attention à leurs présentations eux aussi. Dentelles noires pour Mathilda, la fille à la citrouille et pour Marie, la doll master, idem. Robe noire fendue jusqu'à mit cuisse pour Kanna et smoking noir pour le grand prêtre. Bas de smoking noir chemise blanche pour le maître et une robe orange pour…

_- __Opacho ! Mais, j'ai toujours cru que c'était un garçon !_

_- __Calme-toi Yuki ! fit Yin depuis la chambre de la jeune fille.  
_

La Sainte noire se présenta devant Hao, qui avait fait une jolie queue de cheval. Elle regarda attentivement la petite africaine sous toutes les coutures, oubliant presque la présence des autres shamans autour de leur maître. Le shaman de feu s'interrogea sur la présence de Yuki, qui aurait dût normalement l'incendier ou encore le dévisager de dégoût.

- Tu cherche ? demanda Hao.

- Opacho… c'est une fille ?

- Évidement, idiote. dit-il sèchement.

Yuki se redressa et considéra son interlocuteur. Elle le regarda de bas en haut, analysant la carrure du jeune homme. Elle se surpris à penser qu'il était classe, malgré la discorde qui les avaient opposé quelques jours auparavant.

- Mes compliments pour ton équipe, elle a fait impression... murmura Yuki.

Hao fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprendrait jamais la jeune fille. Elle changeait trop vite d'humeur et il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. L'équipe Hana-gumi se mit derrière Yuki et Kanna la pris par le bras.

- C'est pour ? demanda t-elle.

- Ne parle pas aussi familièrement avec Hao-sama, fit la rousse.

Yuki fronça les sourcils avant de se dégager des Hanagumi. Elle s'écarta et fixa Hao droit dans les yeux. Une brève tension subsistait encore entre eux par rapport à la soirée sous les étoiles. L'ange blanc Gizoid couru vers la bande, en habit traditionnel angélique.

- Je vous l'emprunte deux petites minutes.

Il partit en emmenant le paquet. Gizoid partit près du buffet où était attroupé plusieurs personnes, les assiettes débordantes.

- Mais t'es folle de t'afficher avec eux ! Tu veux mourir ?!

- Tu vas mieux on dirait ? Sulfi n'est pas avec toi ? esquiva t-elle.

- Nan, il ne voulait pas venir. commença t-il. Tu… tu m'as écouté ? !

- Oui ! Oui ! Mais on ne craindra rien jusqu'à 1h du mat'. Destress un peu…

- J'ai… j'ai besoin de vacances…

Gizoid baissa la tête piteusement tandis que son amie lui caressa tendrement le dos, lui disant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien. Le groupe des X-laws croisèrent le groupe de Yoh, ainsi que certains non participant : Manta, meilleur ami de Yoh Tamao, disciple du père de Yoh, Pirika la petite sœur de Horo et Jun, grande sœur de Ren.

Pirika proposa de faire un jeu en attendant la musique.

- A qui je pense ? dit la bleu.

- Hum… C'est un garçon ou une fille, fit Yoh.

- Une fille, je vous le dis, elle n'est pas facile.

- C'est toi ! cria Chocolove.

- Nan, perdu. Qui a trouvé ?

- Oui, firent le reste de la bande. Anna…

- Drôle de jeu. fit une voix derrière eux.

- Hao ! cria Lyserg

- Tu veux jouer ? demanda Yoh.

Tout le monde regarda l'idiot qui avait proposé à Hao de s'asseoir avec eux, et une tarte made in Anna. Yuki fit un regard torve vers Hao, qui la dévisagea.

- Yoh-kun… fit Manta en regardant son ami à terre.

Yuki tipa en regardant Hao dans les yeux. Elle était toujours en colère pour la nuit dernière et Hao pencha la tête.

- Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux, _**petite**_.

Hao plissa des yeux, Yuki les ouvrit en grand. Lyserg se leva, prêt à intervenir. Le shaman millénaire détourna le regard de la noire pour se concentrer sur l'autre qui lui faisait face.

- Part d'ici. ordonna Lyserg, poing serrés.

- Hu - souffla Hao avant de se retourner - Une prochaine fois Yoh.

Le jeu continua sans Hao. Marco proposa à Jeanne de danser, tandis que Lyserg fit de même avec Yuki, Yoh Anna, Pirika avec son frère, Ren avec sa sœur. Tamao se fit aborder par Len Wakaoji.

- Une danse mademoiselle ?

- Je.. je … Non… j'attends mes amis…

- Vos amis sont un peu idiots je trouve. Aucun d'entre eux n'osent venir vous inviter, sachant qu'ils vous trouvent magnifique dans cette robe rose.

Il lui tendit sa main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Les Hana-gumi n'avaient pas tardés à trouver des partenaires pour danser dans leur équipe. Même Hao dansait avec Opacho. Yuki n'arrêtait pas de les fixer, elle les trouvaient mignons ensemble. Lyserg la serra contre lui pour la ramener à la réalité.C'est vrai qu'elle était en train de danser avec lui, ce garçon pour lequel elle avait un faible.

- Yuki-sama. Vous devriez faire attention à ce quoi vous observez. Hao et sa bande pourrait prendre ça pour une provocation.

Lyserg se faisait vraiment du soucis pour sa Sainte. Elle lui sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas Lyserg-kun. Il n'arrivera rien ce soir.

Il lui rendit son sourire, la faisant tourner sur elle-même. Pour la noire, Lyserg dansait très bien. La valse lui correspondait mieux que n'importe quelle autre danse. Elle rougit fortement devant le regard émeraude de son partenaire. Elle détourna le regard quand celui-ci la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Elle souffla de bien être en sentant son odeur, mélange de thé anglais et de citron.

Après avoir dansé, bien mangé, Yuki proposa à sa sœur et à Lyserg de chanter.

- Oohhh ! Nous avons des courageux qui veulent chanter «Take it easy » de Buono, fit Radim.

Nos trois shamans se mirent à chanter d'une voix cristalline, à l'attention de tous les autres participants. Un hourra général s'éleva à la fin de la chanson. Jeanne rougis ainsi que Lyserg, visiblement mal à l'aise. Yuki, elle… était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Les trois passèrent leur soirée collée ensemble. Yoh kidnappa Yuki pour danser la «makaréna » avec elle, profitant pour lui parler.

- Dis, tu ne trouve pas que Lyserg est un peu… coincé ? demanda t-il.

- Tout à fait. Figure-toi que j'essaye de faire sortir ma sœur avec lui, et c'est pas gagné. A chaque fois que j'essaye de les laisser seuls, y en a un obligatoirement qui vient me voir…

- Ma pauvre… Et avec Nii-san, ça va comment ?

- Ça ne va absolument pas.

Yoh s'arrêta un instant pour observer la jeune fille. Son visage était impassible, n'exprimait vraiment rien. Il souffla et continua de danser avec son amie et commença à la faire rire.

* * *

_**Anna :**_ Yoh ! lâche-la !

_**Yoh :**_ Mais j'ai rien fait…

_**Tifou :**_ Non pas de dispute ici.

_**Yuki :**_ Je confirme. Y a déjà assez avec Lyserg et Jeanne…

_**Jeanne & Lyserg :**_ Comment ça ?

_**Gizoid :**_ A cause d'Hao…

_**Alice :**_ Ah ! Mais ça c'est normal. Peuvent pas se blairer.

_**Hao :**_ Y en une autre que je ne pourrais pas blairer si elle ne se tait pas tout de suite.

_**Noah :**_ Pas touche !

_**Hao :**_ Y a même le dragon de compagnie qui se ramène…

_**Tifou :**_ Désolé, il a défoncé ma porte…

_**Yuki & Gizoid :**_ Bin voyons…

_**Ren :**_ Quelle nul c'te fille ! Pathétique.

**_Tifou:_** Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?!

_**Ren:**_ Je m'incruste, ça se voit pas.

_**Noah:**_ Ça s'est pas grave. C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de venir. Ça va animer un peu le lieu.

_**Tifou:**_ (T.T) bin voyons...


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8 : La fête des paches (deuxième partie)**

Yoh était chiffonné par la relation qui existait entre Yuki et son frère. Pour avoir passé un peu de temps avec Hao, le Asakura aux cheveux longs lui confia qu'il aimerait bien se rapprocher de Yuki.

- Tu voudrais que je t'arrange une danse avec mon frère ?

Yuki le regarda dans les yeux pour déceler la moindre trace de mensonge. Elle le calcula un instant, voyant son air sérieux, elle souffla.

- Nan, ce n'est pas la peine. dit-elle sèchement.

Et Yoh enchaîna la jeune fille avec un slow. Yoh ne comprenait pas trop la jeune fille en face de lui.

" Tu verras Yoh, elle n'est pas facile à saisir. Elle dit vouloir me sauver mais... Pour ça, elle veut me tuer. incompréhensible..." lui avait dit Hao.

Pour une fois, Yoh était entièrement d'accord avec son frère. Bien que leur relation lui échappait, il se demandait toujours pourquoi Yuki en voulait à Hao. Elle avait pourtant dit qu'ils avaient été amis un temps. Comment cela avait pût se dégrader?

- Tu es dans la Lune? demanda Yuki.

- Non, je pensais juste que... Nan rien. sourit-il.

Elle n'était pas très convaincu et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Dit moi ce qui te tracasse Yoh.

Yoh sourit devant la moue d'enfant que faisait sa partenaire.

- Rien je t'assure.

Anna était rouge de colère mais laissait faire. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser que Yoh s'amuse un peu et prenne du bon temps avec une sainte qui plus est. Quant à Hao, il était aller la taquiner un peu. Il arriva au niveau de la blonde et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il la sentait bouillir de rage.

- Qu'est-ce qui te trouble petite Anna ?

- Je n'aime pas le voir dans les bras d'une autre fille. Et puis, je ne suis pas petite. affirma t-elle.

- Jalouse ? demanda t-il, taquin.

- La ferme toi. J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais quand elle s'est mise à danser avec Lyserg.

Quelle avait du répondant la fiancée Asakura.

- Et alors ?

- Jaloux ?

Il plissa les yeux et regarda la paire Yoh/Yuki danser.

- Même pas en rêve. Elle ne m'intéresse pas.

Anna ria aux éclats en l'entendant.

- Qui a parlé d'être intéressé ? Grillé.

Nullement déstabilise, Hao lança:

- Attend... Il vient de lui toucher les fesses non ?

- Yoh !

Le pauvre Yoh, qui n'avait rien fait, fut baladé par Anna. Hao, ne tolérant pas la critique ou les certaines insinuations de l'Itako, avait trouvé stratagème pour séparer les deux tourtereaux.

23h, il ne restait pas grand monde sur la piste de danse. Yoh, toujours enchaîné à Anna, avait réussit à s'éclipser pour danser le «Madison » avec ses amis, incluant Yuki et Jeanne, qui elle, prenait plaisir à danser avec eux. Marco et les autres anges, complètement soul, avaient finit par rentrer, laissant les jeunes ensembles. Pour faire bonne figure, Lyserg dansa avec une de ses ennemis, Mathilda, du fait que Hao avait «osé » demander une danse avec «Maiden-sama ».

- Tient, où est Tamao , demanda Yoh en la cherchant de vu.

- Je l'ai vu partir en charmante compagnie. Je crois que c'était le chef du Gandara, fit Chocolove.

- Quoi , hurlèrent Hao et Yuki. Notre Len ! Pas possible !

De suite, ils se mirent à rire aux éclats. Ils finirent à quatre pattes dans le sable. Remarquant la présence du shaman de feu, Yuki se retourna pour mieux le plissa les yeux tandis que son adversaire souriait, implacable.

- Aller Yuki... Tu peux bien le laisser rester avec nous pour le reste de la soirée non? demanda Yoh, suppliant.

Devant la mine chaleureuse du jeune Asakura, Yuki se résigna au grand dam de sa sœur et de Lyserg.

Ren partit se coucher avec le reste de sa bande, ainsi que leurs sœurs, fatiguées de la soirée. Ne restait plus que Hao, Yoh, Jeanne, Lyserg, Yuki, Anna, Gizoid (qui fit surface d'on ne sait où) et Manta.

- Si on se racontait des histoires d'horreur ? proposa Hao.

- T'en a d'autre comme ça ?

- Anna, ça pourrait être marrant, déclara Yoh. Nii-san, raconte.

Ayant toute l'attention de l'assemblée en face de lui, incluant les trois X-Laws, Hao commença son histoire.

- Alors… Hum ! Un jour, des parents laissèrent leur fille seule dans leur maison. Un moment, elle regarda par la fenêtre et elle vit passer dans son jardin un homme avec une hache. Vous me suivez ?

- Maman… J'ai peur… , fit Manta en s'accrocha à Yoh.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Maiden-sama et Yuki-sama, je vous protégerais.

- Merci Lyserg-kun… souffla Jeanne, la voix tremblante. Con… continuez…

- Bien. L'homme à la hache regarda la petite fille et commença à approcher de la fenêtre. Ni une ni deux, elle se précipita vers sa chambre et appela ses parents avec son téléphone portable. Dix minutes ce sont écoulés. * Toc Toc * la petite fille descend, ses parents sont arrivés. « Maman, il y avait un monsieur dans le jardin, je l'ai vu par la fenêtre ! ». Sa mère lui répondit « Mais ma chérie, il n'y a pas de fenêtres qui donnent sur le jardin, il n'y a que des miroirs. ».

- AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! cria Jeanne.

- Maiden-sama ! Hao ! hurla Lyserg.

- Superbe histoire, j'ai presque faillit avoir peur. fit Anna, indifférente.

- Manta… Manta ? Il s'est évanouit ! cria Yoh.

- Mon dieu… Pas étonnant que les humains soient si peureux. Ils ne tiennent même pas devant une histoire de fantôme, pouffa Hao, dédaigneusement.

Tout le monde partit, énerver ou presque, par l'attitude du shaman. Manta étant évanouit, Yoh et Anna le ramenèrent à leur chambre. Gizoid, qui faillit s'endormir sur place, rentra lui aussi. Hao se leva, époussetant son pantalon, Yuki faisant de même avec sa robe.

- Bon, on rentre ?

- Ha.. Hao.. tu…

- Oui ?

- Tu voudrais bien danser avec moi, demanda t-elle en rougissant.

Hao la regarda, les yeux ronds. Il était vraiment dans le flou avec cette fille. Il ne la comprendrait vraiment, vraiment... vraiment jamais. Un coup elle est contente de le voir, la fois d'après elle est en rogne et puis maintenant, elle veut danser avec lui? Voyant le sérieux de sa demande, il lui sourit faiblement et lui prit la main. Il avait fait vœu de vouloir se rapprocher de son amie et voilà que c'est elle qui veut. Ils partirent sur la piste de danse. La jeune fille se laissait porter par le rythme cardiaque de son partenaire, fermant les yeux.

_Yin… J'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage…_

Le loup, pourtant sur le bateau, répondit à son appel.

_- Ne t'endors pas._

_- __Je ne risque pas, et puis il fait chaud…_

_- __Nan, c'est toi qui a chaud. Sans même être avec toi, je suis sûr que tu es rouge comme une tomate__._

Toujours serrée contre l'Asakura, Yuki mesurait les battements de son propre cœur. Il battait vite, anormalement vite. Les dernières notes de la chanson. La danse lui paru une éternité. Les paches rangent le matériel, les deux shamans ne veulent pas se quitter. Ils se baladent, et finissent par arriver dans un square avec des balançoires et une cage à poule. Les deux jeunes s'assoient sur les balançoires.

- Je me demande si… si Len va bien. demanda Yuki en regardant ses pieds.

- Nagi ? Faut pas s'en faire. Ce que je trouve le plus drôle, c'est que la petite fille aux cheveux rose bonbon lui ai tapé dans l'œil, fit Hao amusé.

- Hum… Tu m'aiderais pas à faire sortir ma sœur et Lyserg ensemble ?

- Heu… Je suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose. C'est vrai qu'ils sont bien assortis.

- Ah ! Je le savais !

_- T'enflamme pas trop._

_- _Yin…

Le shaman sur la balançoire regarda discrètement sa congénère d'un œil attentif. Il sourit.

- Tu te mets en tête de former le couple Lyserg/Jeanne alors que tu meurs d'envie pour le vert. C'est un peu stupide si tu veux mon avis.

- Euh…

Elle se gratta la tête, ses joues étant de la couleur des yeux de sa jumelle. C'est vrai que depuis peu, la jeune fille noire nourrissait des sentiments assez étranges pour Lyserg. Ce garçon si prévenant et doux envers elle.

- Je trouve que tu entretiens une relation étrange avec ton esprit. Ce qui me fait le plus rire, c'est ces communications par la pensée. Comme si je ne les connaissais pas.

Yuki tourna la tête vers le shaman. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées.

_Je t'avais bien dit que c'était dangereux… Tu ne m'écouteras jamais…_

- Enfin ce n'est pas grave, tu ne dis jamais de choses désobligeantes, au contraire. Ça me plaît.

Yuki serra les cordes de la balançoire. Elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Lui se jouait de l'embarra produit pour la taquiner un peu plus. Il se leva et tendit sa main à la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

- Je te ramène ?

Elle opina de la tête. Une fois devant lui, les deux ne purent se lâcher la main. Hao serra Yuki dans ses bras, lui baisant les cheveux d'un ou deux bisous. Il la fixa, un certain intérêt dans les yeux. La voir complètement rouge dans ses bras l'amusait encore plus, sachant que la plus jeune n'éprouvait rien d'autre que de ... l'amitié pour lui ? Cette fille l'amusait vraiment, un vrai casse tête à elle toute seule. Elle le haïssait et l'aimait en même temps. Hao sourit à la jeune fille, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Sentant l'aura d'un shaman dont Hao espérait déjà la venue depuis un petit moment, il entreprit de se tourner dans un angle de sorte que le shaman préposé venir se trouve dans l'incapacité de savoir ce que les deux autres faisaient.

- Le voilà qui arrive. Pas trop tôt.

Yuki leva la tête, ne sachant quoi dire. Une voix s'éleva, surprise puis furieuse.

- Yuki-sama !

- Ly.. Lyserg … fit Yuki en rougissant.

- Aahhh… dommage. Ton garde fou est arrivé.

C'est sans regret que l'Onmyoji lâcha Yuki. Lyserg se plaça devant sa maîtresse. L'autre garçon rit.

- A plus tard, watashi no kokoro o Yuki-chan.

Il disparut. Le garçon aux cheveux verts se tourna vivement vers Yuki, posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune.

- Yuki-sama ! Vous n'avez rien ? !

- Non… Ça va.

- Cette fois il dépasse les bornes ! Il.. Il a voulut vous embrasser ! La prochaine fois qu'il vous touche, je ne répondrais plus de rien !

Yuki ne comprit pas les dires de son ami. Le garçon vert était rouge de rage et ramena sa maîtresse au bateau des X-laws. L'angle dans lequel était positionné Hao avait son petit effet sur le vert. Pile ce que le shaman millénaire attendait même si il ne s'était strictement rien passé entre eux.

Le lendemain, Lyserg ne lâcha pas d'une semelle Yuki, même pour aller prier. Il ne mit au courant personne, de peur que ceux-ci iraient voir Hao pour régler quelques comptes. Yin non plus ne restait pas longtemps loin de sa maîtresse.

- Yuki, en duel.

Gizoid voulait tester le niveau de son amie, plus pour l'entraîner que pour autre chose.

- Oversoul, Shizen no seishin ! (esprit de la nature)

- Oversoul, Le Dragon démoniaque !

Yuki, revêtu d'une tenue pache, toujours avec ses oreilles et sa queue de loup, son gros loup noir à ses côtés, fonça sur son adversaire, entouré d'une armure de flammes et son familier cracheur de flammes.

- Gobôsei, Pluie !

- Tu ne m'auras pas avec ça ! Gobôsei, Terre !

Les deux matières s'entrechoquèrent, provoquant une déflagration. Jeanne, présente hurla. Les deux shamans se retournèrent.

- Jeanne !

La jeune fille était à terre, un grand esprit noir et blanc derrière elle.

- Je suis venu pour tuer Jeanne, ne vous mettez pas sur mon chemin, Yuki-sama.

* * *

_**Lyserg :**_ C'est quoi cette embrouille… encore…

_**Hao :**_ Je crois que je vais tuer cet auteur de merde ! Yuki va me détester maintenant !

_**Tifou :**_ Assume tes actes ! Je ne suis pas baby-sitter moi !


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9 : Nos vrai sentiments.**

- Je suis venu pour tuer Jeanne, ne vous mettez pas sur mon chemin, Yuki-sama.

- Rakist, hurla t-elle, folle de rage.

Gizoid esquiva de justesse une attaque de l'ancien X-laws. Yuki alla chercher sa jeune sœur dans le sable, rougit par son sang. Lyserg accourra, présent lui aussi au désastre. Il lança son ange sur l'esprit du prêtre.

- Lyserg, ne te met pas en travers de mon chemin. Je ne voudrais pas te blesser.

- La ferme !

Yuki tenait Jeanne dans ses bras et ne put qu'être horrifiée en voyant le sang dégouliner sur son front. La bataille faisait rage autour d'elle, et elle n'en avait que faire. Sa sœur était, inerte, encore plus blanche si cela avait été possible, les yeux clos, la bouche en sang… Morte… Elle était morte… Sa robe, normalement blanche, était devenu la couleur de ses yeux… Ses yeux qu'elle ne rouvrira jamais… D'horribles souvenirs lui revinrent, comme un éclair. Hao arriva, contemplant son œuvre. Il n'était pas fier, mais pas mécontent non plus. Il ne souriait pas, il savait ce qui était juste, dû moins pour son amie, à genoux dans le sable, criant le nom de l'Iron Maiden. Marco prit le relais pour Lyserg, qui tomba sous les assauts de Lucifer. Hao s'approcha du garçon, en qui il voyait la haine et la douleur que sa personne lui inspirait. Il ne le regarda pas.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Pourquoi… question qu'il s'était posé plusieurs fois avant de demander cet assassina. Pourquoi…

- C'est pour elle que je le fais.

- Tss ! Ne mens pas ! Ce n'est pas en tuant Jeanne-sama qu'elle…

- M'aimera plus ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai fait. C'est pour qu'elle puisse se venger, ta sainte noire.

- Ven…

Oui, pour se venger. A cause de Rakist. Hao le savait que depuis peu, et était fermement remonté contre son subordonné. Il aurait pu le tuer, mais n'en fit rien. Il préférait… voir Yuki lui trancher la gorge.

- Elle aura besoin de toi, après, petit Lyserg.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ! Monstre !

Lyserg se leva et prit son ennemi par le col. Il ne bougea pas. Hao se contenta d'un regard triste envers l'enfant qu'il a dépourvue de parents.

- Il y a des choses que tu ignores sur elle… Tu ne sais pas toute la haine qu'elle a caché toutes ses années.

- Tu mens ! Jamais…

- Regarde-la au lieu de discuter !

Lyserg tourna la tête vers sa sainte, qui marchait d'un pas lent vers Lucifer, en traînant derrière elle son sabre. Son visage était sombre, ses yeux noirs. Son loup se matérialisa à ses côtés, crocs relevés, près à bondir. Marco s'effondra devant elle.

- Regarde la… Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle puisse vivre ainsi ?

- C'est de ta faute, s'entêta Lyserg, fou de rage.

- Elle s'est perdu, quand elle avait six ans… Il l'a violée alors qu'elle n'avait que six ans ! Jamais on ne fait ça ! Jamais ! Et tu crois que je resterais indifférent à ça Lyserg ! Je ne suis pas aussi insensible que cet homme !

L'autre le lâcha, tremblant. Hao avait une rage incommensurable en lui, près à faire feu à tout instant. Le jeune garçon comprit que Yuki dû vivre avec ça toute sa vie. Marco lui avait dit qu'elle était partie, loin de lui, son père adoptif, à cause d'un drame. C'était ça, le drame.

- Lyserg… ne m'en veux pas pour Jeanne, je l'a ressusciterais.

- Je… je … je ne savais pas…

- Je sais.

Hao dirigea son regard sur la bataille derrière eux. L'oversoul « Shizen no seishin » de Yuki mangeait Lucifer, comme le ferait Spirit of Fire. Yuki, elle… Elle ne disait rien devant la dépouille de son agresseur. Ses cheveux, baladés par le vent marin, laissaient apparaître sa mine froide, dépourvue d'émotions, couverte de sang.

- Je te la laisse. Prends soin d'elle, là où Marco et moi avons échoués.

Lyserg ne vit pas partir son ennemi. Son âme était brouillée. Il ne comprenait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il aimait cette fille, qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger. Il s'approcha, l'entoura de ses bras, murmura son prénom, elle s'effondra en larme. Un gouffre, noir et béant emplissait son cœur traumatisé. Pauvre âme innocente, meurtrie par de lourd acte. Hao… Contre toute attente de sa part, Lyserg comprit qu'il avait tendu le piège le plus horrible du monde.

- Jeanne-sama va bien. Hao l'a ressuscitée. Rentrons maintenant.

Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la transporta dans sa chambre. Il ne pu se contenter de la laisser ainsi, l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, pour la réconforter. Elle s'accrocha à lui, lui demandant de rester. Il se posa à côté d'elle, ferma les yeux et écouta les sanglots de sa sainte noire.

Marco avait fait le nécessaire pour Jeanne et Gizoid. Lyserg se demanda pourquoi l'ange roux n'avait pas réagit lors du combat.

- Je n'avais pas à intervenir. C'était son combat, pas le mien, se contenta t-il de lui dire.

Décidément, même les anges ne les aidaient pas… Gizoid lui expliqua qu'il n'était pas au courant, ou très peu du passé de la jeune fille. Elle ne lui parla jamais de sa fuite de chez les X-laws et ne lui demanda jamais… C'était dans la nature de l'ange, ne pas poser de questions indiscrètes. Lyserg ne commenta pas, se contentant de retourner auprès de Yuki.

Elle se réveilla dans ses bras, complètement perdue. Elle se rappela de la nuit dernière, de son pêché de sang. Et puis Jeanne ? Elle voulut la voir, Lyserg la retint. Il fallait d'abord manger, même si elle n'avait pas faim, il la força, comme une enfant. L'enfant de Treize ans qu'elle était, douce, belle, joyeuse… Toute cette gaieté perdue en une nuit seulement… « Pourquoi ? » se demanda t il « Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi avoir lui avoir fait ça ? ». Yin, le loup blanc, grogna à cette pensée.

_Petit. Ne te pose pas trop de question la dessus. Trop de chose sont en jeu. Ses sentiments, sa vie… La tienne aussi. Sans oublier le Shaman Fight. Tu me poseras la question plus tard. Ou mieux, c'est elle qui te le dira. Peut être avec un peu de chance, ton amour la transpercera…_

Lyserg laissa tomber sa cuillère dans son bol de céréale. Ce contact spirituel lui était inconnu. Il sentit en lui une vive douleur, sans trop chercher à l'écarter. Yuki s'inquiéta de voir son ami blanc comme un linge. Il l'a rassura. Il inventa un mensonge, qu'elle crut.

Une fois être aller voir Jeanne, Lyserg emmena Yuki dans l'église qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Ils s'assirent tout les deux au premier rang et croisèrent les mains.

_- Je ne suis qu'un pécheur parmi tant d'autre… Seigneur. Pardonnez à ceux qui ont pêchés, ces âmes tâchés de noir à vie… Elle ne pu faire autrement… Ce crime méritait punition. Pardonnez lui, je vous en prit. Je l'aime… si jamais je pouvais la sauver… lui accorderez vous le pardon qu'elle mérite ?_

_- C'est une noble pensée Lyserg. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, murmura une voix en lui._

Il reconnu Hao, caché quelque part dans l'église. Étrangement, ce contact ci ne lui fit pas mal, au contraire. Une douce chaleur s'emplit en lui, le rassurant.

_- Je ne suis pas aussi brutal que notre ami le loup._

_- Pourquoi me dire cela ? N'as-tu pas une langue ?_

_- Je n'oserais pas déranger Yuki dans sa prière… Si tu savais ce qu'elle pensait en ce moment. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup plus pour Jeanne et toi que pour elle même._

Silence.

_- Que veux-tu exactement Hao ?_

_- Savoir jusqu'où tu serais près à aller pour elle._

_- C'est une blague j'espère, dit-il en fronça les sourcils._

Hao sourit.

_- Je ne peux pas plaisanter avec cette histoire. Répond à ma question._

_- Je serais près à aller jusqu'au bout du monde pour elle._

_- Ce n'est pas assez. Vois plus grand garçon. Moi, je serais près à tuer pour elle._

_- Tuer… tu ne fais que ça. L'aimes-tu plus que moi ?_

_- Pas de la même manière. Mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre, fit-il en riant intérieurement. Bon, j'ai eut ma réponse. Je vous laisse donc. Je reviendrais sûrement vous parler plus tard, voir si les choses avancent._

_- Pff…_

Le silence reprit place dans l'esprit de Lyserg et la chaleur qui l'habitait disparue progressivement. Il tourna la tête et remarqua que Yuki le fixait, l'air amusée.

- Tu avais l'air très concentrer, Lyserg-kun. Je me demande qu'elle prière tu as faite pour être si tendu.

Elle souriait à nouveau. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait été tendu. Pourtant, les paroles d'Hao résonnaient encore dans son cœur. Ce type, ce fou, ce psychopathe pyromane aimait quelqu'un. Il était curieux de savoir qui est l'élue de son cœur et finit par se rappeler de qui il s'agissait. Il demanda à Ayato de le mettre en contact avec son frère jumeau et attendit encore. Peu de temps en réalité. Deux heures, maximum. Le plus vieux des Wakaoji se présenta devant le bateau, demandant à voir l'opportun qui l'avait demandé. Apercevant Yuki aux bras du jeune homme vert, il ne pu s'empêcher de faire quelques suppositions.

- Amène moi voir cette fille, fit Lyserg.

- Je suppose que ce devait être le moment, petit.

Les deux X-laws partirent de leur base flottante pour suivre le chef des Gandara. L'ange Gizoid, frivole, toujours là au bon moment, les regarda partir l'esprit léger.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait bon que cette rencontre ce fasse, demanda Sulfurax, assit sur la rambarde du pont.

- Oui, je pense qu'elles ont des choses à se dirent.

- Pff… C'est toi qui décide. Je m'en fiche totalement du sort de cette planète.

- Pathétique.

- Moi, pathétique ? Tu ne t'es pas regardé, monsieur l'ange, envoyé des dieux.

- Arrêtons ce jeu stupide, je ne voudrais pas que ça dégénère.

* * *

**Jeanne :** Elle a osée me faire mourir !

**Hao :** Remarque, comme ça, ton furyoku a grandit. Tu pourras peu être me battre si tu meurs encore une dizaine de fois.

**Gizoid :** N'exagérons rien, pitié…

**Tifou :** C'est vrai… De vrai gamins…

**Gizoid :** Tu t'es pas vu. Franchement…

**Sulfurax :** Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec lui (et c'est pas souvent), pour-quoi Hao ressusciterait une fille qu'il déteste ? Réponse… Parce qu'il s'emmerde !

**Hao :** Pas vraiment. J'allais pas laisser mourir la sœur de ma meilleure amie. Rien de plus.

**Yuki :** Il est inflexible. Toujours égal à lui même.

**Lyserg :** J'ai bien aimé son coup de sang de tout à l'heure. C'était touchant.

**Noah :** La circonstance ne l'était pas ! Idiot !

**Hao & Sulfurax :** Nan ! Pas lui !

**Tifou :** Le feu contre la Glace…

**Gizoid :** Vas-y Sulfurax ! Écrase moi cet avorton !

**Hao & Sulfurax :** * lancent des flammes *

**Noah :** * lance une pluie de lances glacées *

**Tiphaine :** Qui l'emportera ?

**Jeanne :** Ragnarock… la fin du monde…


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10 : Douloureux passé… dévoilé, discuté…**

Le Wakaoji amena les deux membres des X-laws dans son hôtel. Lyserg tenait la main de sa bien aimée, se demandant ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela. Rien probablement, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait emmenée ici, voir une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_- Mais lui la connaît. Je me demande si elle va bien, depuis le temps… se demanda Lyserg._

- C'est ici, entrez. Ne faites pas attention au désordre…

Des cris passèrent à travers la porte et le Wakaoji devint rouge et entra dans la pièce en hurlant :

- Il se passe quoi encore ! Je m'absente même pas une heure et vous trouvez le moyen de… Mon sabre ! Noah ! Lâche ça !

- C'est elle qui a commencé, fit une voix.

Lyserg, plein d'appréhension, reconnu la voix de l'esprit qui accompagnait l'amoureuse d'Hao. Il entra, suivit de Yuki. Il aperçu la jeune fille, tenant son sabre bleu foncé, le regardant d'une manière étonné, puis furieuse. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond était sur un des lits de la chambre, ne faisant même pas attention à son arrivé dans la pièce.

- Y a quelqu'un pour vous, fit Len, de nouveau calme.

- Je ne veux pas le voir, ce traître, cet…

- Alice, fit l'autre sur le lit.

La jeune fille noire se mit devant Lyserg. Elle regarda ladite Alice, jeune fille aux yeux bleu, cheveux châtain, long jusqu'aux dessous de l'épaule. Elle considéra un instant le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu turquoise. Il détourna les yeux pour regarder sa maîtresse. La brune soupira et demanda explication sur la venu de son ancien compagnon de route.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je suis venu mais pour Yuki.

- Hein ? Mais c'est…

Alice, ne terminant pas sa phrase, se contenta de regarder Yuki. Elle sourit.

- Je vois. Alors c'est toi l'amie d'Hao… Intéressant.

_- C'est… le même sourire que Hao quand il est intrigué… étrange… qui est cette jeune fille, se demanda Yuki intérieurement._

Lyserg voulut partir pour laisser les deux jeunes filles se parler mais Yuki lui tint le pan de sa chemise.

- Ne me laisse pas…

- Bien, Yuki-sama.

Ils s'assirent sur un des lits, voisin de celui où était le jeune blond. Il lisait un livre, très intéressant sûrement. Yuki ne reconnu pas la langue d'écriture et le blond la regarda du coin de l'œil.

- C'est de l'indien, c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas le lire.

- Ah…

Alice rit.

- Shin… Vraiment…

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle n'est pas discrète.

- Je ne te permets pas Shin, lança Lyserg en le regardant.

Le dite Shin lui sourit tendrement et s'excusa auprès de la demoiselle.

- Je ne pensais pas que la deuxième sainte des X-laws serait… la vieille amie d'Hao. Il est vraiment étrange parfois, souffla Alice.

Yuki la regarda dans le bleu de ses yeux, fenêtre de l'âme comme on dit.

- Je n'ai pas d'âme, petite.

Yuki ferma les yeux. Elle aussi sait lire dans les pensées. Elle n'en fit rien et dit :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Moi ? Alice Mioru, quinze ans, 1m60, 45 kilos tout mouillés… fit-elle en riant.

Noah pouffa derrière sa maîtresse, Len se tapa la tête.

- Toujours à plaisanter… souffla le Wakaoiji.

- Gomen. répondit Alice.

La brune aux yeux bleus plaça ses mains sur ses genoux, serrant sa jupe bleu pâle.

- Je suis… la future femme d'Hao Asakura. Je suppose que c'est pour me parler que tu es ici, Yuki…

Yuki sursauta, interloquée par cette révélation.

- Hao m'a raconté votre passé commun, ainsi que Len.

Lyserg semblait perdu, ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il venait de se dire. Yuki prit la main de son ami.

- Je te raconterais plus tard Lyserg-kun.

Il opina de la tête et ne commenta pas.

- Je crois alors, savoir que nous avons un but commun, avança Alice. Je veux sauver Hao de sa folie meurtrière.

- L'amour peut apporter beaucoup dans le cœur d'un homme, fit Yuki en souriant.

- C'est ce que ta sœur m'a dit.

- Tu connais Jeanne ?

- Oui. Elle aussi, je veux l'aider à sortir de cette chose en fer…

Yuki éclata de rire. Alice sourit mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Sainte Noire riait.

- Il n'existe plus. Je l'ai, comment dire… accidentellement détruit.

- C'est à ton honneur, sainte noire.

Les jeunes filles se contemplèrent un moment, en souriant. Elles savaient qu'à deux, leur souhait serait réalisable. Soudain, Alice fronça les sourcils, regarda Lyserg, les yeux noirs.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de repenser ça. Je te le ferais payer cher sinon.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, traîtresse.

Yuki mit fin au pugilat verbale en se plaçant devant Lyserg.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu viens de penser, mais si c'est à propos d'Hao, tu ferais mieux de ne pas le faire devant Alice. Elle sait lire dans les pensées.

- C'est bien pour ça que je le fais devant elle, Yuki-sama.

- Je pense que tu le verras sous un autre angle une fois que je t'aurais parlé. Tu verras…

Yuki se tourna lentement vers Alice, qui gardait une mine sombre pour le jeune homme aux cheveux vert. Les autres, présent dans la pièce ne disait rien, laissaient couler, tant que cela ne les concernait pas.

- Je pense que nous nous sommes tout dit. J'espère te revoir, Alice.

- Moi aussi. Je suis heureuse de voir qu'Hao à de vrais amis… dans ce monde…

En un souffle, Yuki disparu, emportant avec elle Lyserg. Le soleil déclinait et la plage semblait s'étaler à l'infini. Yuki prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner, la mine sérieuse, vers son compère.

- Hao et moi… Enfin, il n'y a pas que nous : Len aussi. Nous sommes amis tu le sais.

- Oui, il me semble l'avoir comprit.

- Bien. Nous sommes amis depuis un bon moment déjà : mille ans pour être exacte.

Le garçon fit les yeux gros comme une soucoupe. Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Yuki baissa la tête et tira son ami jusqu'au bateau des X. Sans trop comprendre, celle ci l'attira dans sa chambre, où il n'était jamais entré. Elle ferma la porte à clé et poussa Lyserg dans son lit. Le garçon rougit violemment, Yuki de même.

- Je… je vais te montrer mon passé… tu es le premier à qui je fais cette confidence. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne me trahiras pas.

- J- a… Jamais je ne vous trahirais. Sur mon âme, je le jure.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais.

Un baiser, joignant leurs lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, incapable d'autre chose pour le moment. En une fraction de seconde, un étrange furyoku s'immisça en lui, vague de chaleur, de douleur… La douleur de cette fillette… Il rouvrit les yeux, entend des voix, regarde autour de lui, une maison. Quelque chose lui tient la main. « Yuki… », pensa t-il. Elle avait les yeux noir, regardant droit devant elle. Il tourna la tête : il voit deux enfants sur le pas d'une maison en bois, plutôt modeste. Il reconnaît Yuki, petite aux cheveux corbeau et Len, les cheveux brun, les yeux rouge. Ils sont habillés d'un kimono, l'un bleu pâle, l'autre rouge avec des fleurs.

_- Où sommes nous ?_

_- Au Japon, il y a mille ans. Là ou nous avons vécu, un temps, tous les quatre_…

- Nee Yuna-chan…

- Oui, Nagi-kun.

- Quand est-ce que Mappa rentre ?

- Je ne sais pas, demandons à Douji-san.

Les enfants partirent à l'intérieur de la maison. Les deux X entrèrent, suivant les enfants.

- Douji-san ! Où est Mappa, demanda Len.

- Je ne sais pas Nagi. Allez voir près de la rivière, il est sûrement là-bas.

- Haï, Ka-sama, crièrent les enfants, enthousiastes.

Ils partirent de la maison. Lyserg tenait toujours Yuki part la main, qui ne disait toujours rien.

_- Yuki… Qui était-ce ?_

_- La mère d'Hao. Elle s'est occupé de Len et moi alors que nous étions détesté de tout les villageois du village…_

_- Elle avait un bon fond._

_- C'est ce qui l'a perdu…_

Elle s'arrêta, regardant la rivière devant eux. Des cris d'exclamations s'élevèrent de là-bas. Lyserg regarda les trois enfants se retrouver, les uns sur les autres.

_- Hao… pensa t-il._

Il portait un kimono violet, toujours ses longs cheveux avec lui. Il n'avait pas changé même après mille ans. Ils riaient et rentrèrent chez eux, d'où s'échappait de la fumée noire suif. Hao se précipita, devançant ses amis de plusieurs mètres. Lyserg et Yuki coururent, rattrapant le petit garçon.

- Ma… mère… notre maison… fit-il.

- Douji-san !

La maison brûlait, se détruisait sous les yeux des enfants. Hao s'effondra en larmes. Des rirent s'échappèrent des fourrés, où trois hommes sortirent.

- Alors les «renards ». On fait moins les malins maintenant.

- Lâchez-moi, cria Yuki.

_- C'est là que tout commence…_

_- Yuki…_

Hao sortit une dague et fonça sur l'homme, libéra son amie et les trois enfants se mirent à courir, jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds ne les portent plus, de l'autre côté de la rivière, le plus loin possible. Hao cria, hurla sa rage pour cette espèce qu'il considérait jusqu'à lors comme la sienne. Il maudissait les hommes responsables de la mort de sa mère, serrant contre lui ses amis, le cœur lourd.

Un flash, blanc. Lyserg ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

_- Nous avançons dans mon esprit. Le plus important arrive_.

De nouveau devant cette rivière. Les mêmes hommes, les mêmes enfants. Tient…

_- Qui est ce petit lapin ?_

_- C'est Ohachiyo, un démon, un esprit… Un ami… oui… notre ami…_

Elle se colla à Lyserg, les larmes pendantes. Il lui tint la main, plus fort, compatissant. Des cris le fit se tourner vers la scène.

- Les enfants des «renards » n'ont pas de place dans vos vies ! Menteur ! Vous nous tuerez tous, cria Hao.

- C'est vrai, les démons doivent être exterminés. Tant pis pour la méthode douce.

- Nagi, pousse toi.

- Nan Douji ne fait pas ça !

Une énorme tige de fer avec des pics sortie du couteau. Ohachiyo était à l'intérieur. Yuki lui tenant le bras, lui demandant d'arrêter.

- Qu'est ce qu'un gamin comme toi peut bien nous faire ? Nous sommes trois adultes contre trois petits enfants chétifs !

- Ne riez pas trop, fit Hao, le visage sombre.

D'un mouvement de bras, la tige s'étala sur les deux hommes. Du sang, partout… L'homme chauve tomba sur son gros cul et était horrifié. Il ne voyait pas la tige de fer. Il cria et implorait son pardon. Il demandait grâce pour avoir brûlé sa maison et sa mère avec. Len s'interposa entre son ami et son adversaire. Hao eut un moment d'hésitation dans sa frappe.

- Toi aussi… Tu mérite de mourir au même titre que ces monstres !

- MAPPA DOUJI !

Le gamin se prit la tige dans les côtes et alla s'étaler sur la berge du fleuve. Le gros hurla et Hao l'empala de sa tige. Il était couvert de sang et ses yeux n'exprimaient rien. Ohachiyo réapparut à côté du corps gisant de son ami. La petite s'effondra devant Hao. Elle ne disait rien, le regard vide. Lyserg tremblait devant ce qu'il venait de voir. Il commençait sérieusement à ce poser des questions sur Hao, son passé si triste… peut-être… peu être que sa vision sur lui changeait ?

- Es-tu plus heureux pour autant Douji, fit le lapin.

Il ne répondit pas. Il alla prendre une couverture présente sur le sol et creusa de ses mains un trou. Le démon regardait la scène : les mains de Hao étaient noires de terre et rouge de sang. Il y déposa délicatement son ami, lui caressa la joue et reboucha le trou. Hao regarda Ohachiyo.

- Je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Maintenant, tu seras seul. Je ne veux pas t'aider à alimenter ta haine et ne veux pas participer à ta vengeance… Au revoir, Humain…

Hao se tourna vers Yuki, qui se tenait debout, les larmes coulant sur les joues.

- Mappa… Si nous sommes des monstres… je crois que tu l'es plus que ces hommes… Plus que Len et moi ou encore ta mère…

- Ah… crois-moi, ils le méritaient… même si j'ai dut vendre mon âme au diable…

- Je te hais… je…

- Alors cela te fera une raison de vivre. Plus tard, retrouve moi et venge-toi, tue-moi pour ce que j'ai fait.

La jeune fille partit en courant. Hao regarda le ciel rouge et sourit. Il leva ses mains sales vers le ciel.

Encore un flash, plus douloureux cette fois. Le garçon se réveilla, sur les genoux de sa Némésis. Elle pleurait. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, la couvrant de baiser tendre, affectueux. Il tenait dans ses bras, une âme lourde, meurtrie par un sombre passé, par un lourd présent qui l'accablait encore… Elle agrippait sa chemise, comme pour ne pas tomber, se courbant, petite fille pleurante, sanglotante.

- Si cela peut t'aider, Yuki… je t'aiderais, même si cela n'excuse pas entièrement tous les crimes qu'il a commit.

- Ly… Lyserg… arigatô…

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, la serrant plus fort contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, pensant juste à l'instant présent, les caresses dans ses cheveux, ce doux contact. Tout son être résonnait. Il la laissa respirer, caressa ses joues rouge… fichtre que sa lui allait bien, le rouge.

- Je t'aime Yuki, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, murmura t il.

- M… moi aussi… fit-elle à voix basse, comme honteuse de cet aveu.

Ils s'endormirent, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

_**Hao :**_ Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi violant au point de tuer un de mes amis…

_**Len :**_ Et moi dont… alors je suis mort aussi pitoyablement que Tifou fait la cuisine.

_**Tifou :**_ Fais gaffe Len. J'ai tout les droits sur toi.

_**Yuki & Lyserg :**_ …

_**Noah & Alice :**_ Au moins, nous, elle ne nous déteste pas.

_**Tiphaine :**_ Normal ! Vous êtes mes chouchou ! _* caresse les deux adolescent sur la tête *_


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour les petits loups !

Voici le chapitre 11 de cette fiction!

Plus que 3 autres et c'est finit !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi je me suis eclatée à le faire XD.

**CHAPITRE 11 : Noël, des rires, la joie. Mais aussi une mauvaise surprise…**

Lyserg ne lâchait plus d'une semelle Yuki, lui ayant avoué son amour. Elle n'était pas contre se rapprochement soudain et en fit part à son subordonné à lunettes, qui défendit Lyserg de la toucher plus qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Celui ci promit que cela n'irait pas plus loin qu'un baiser, jusqu'au mariage. Yuki rit, Yin pouffa, Marco engloutit une bouteille de bière. Le père adoptif des deux jumelles, en l'occurrence notre Marco national, ne voyait plus aussi souvent Jeanne depuis que l'Iron Maiden avait été détruit par la sainte noire.

- Et c'est tant mieux, fit Yuki.

Seulement, Yuki trouvait que Jeanne s'absentait de plus en plus et de plus en plus longtemps, soit disant pour se promener. Carrément, elle disparu dans la nature pendant deux jours entiers. Bon, elle s'inquiétait pour sa petite sœur, ce qui est normal dans un sens. Mais pour Yuki, cela soulevait beaucoup de questions, comme pour Lyserg, qui avait passé pas mal de tant avec la sainte blanche. Jeanne était de nature timide et s'emportait rarement, du fait qu'elle savait contrôler ses émotions. Cela était très étrange qu'elle parte comme ça, sans jamais dire où elle allait. Lyserg promit à son aimée de trouver Jeanne et de savoir où elle se rendait comme ça. Il revint voir Yuki pour lui faire son rapport. Il était rose, un peu le regard dans le vide et s'accapara la bouteille de grenadine de la cuisine.

- Alors ?

- Bah…

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de dire qu'il l'avait trouvée, dans un costume de serveuse avec Alice, pareillement habillée. Yuki explosa de rire en le regardant parler. Pour elle, cela prouvait que sa sœur avait une volonté de vivre et ne se laisserait plus mourir sous prétexte de vouloir sauver le monde.

- Elle… enfin… comment dire la suite…

- Hmm ? Je t'écoute, l'encouragea t-elle.

- Tao Ren… il l'a poursuivit alors qu'elle partait… Je crois, si j'ai bien vu, qu'il est… amoureux… Ils arrêtaient pas de se dévorer des yeux…

Yuki devint toute pâle. Sa tendre petite sœur amoureuse de ce type, même fort soit-il ? ! Cela n'était pas pensable, elle voulait parler au garçon. Visiblement gêné par la situation, Lyserg empêcha sa petite amie de sortir du bateau pour aller voir le chinois. Il préférait que Jeanne vienne les voir pour leur expliquer. Un long baiser passionné la découragea de partir. Marco veillait au grain, les espionnant. Quel père possessif ! Jonh et Pôf décidèrent que leur sainte avait le droit à un peu d'intimité avec le jeune homme et firent en sorte que Marco soit occupé en permanence, du moins pour une journée, ce qui permit à nos deux tourtereaux de s'éclipser du bateau à la nuit tombée. Moment de liberté, de paraisse, de tranquillité. Se tenant par la main, il passèrent devant quelque boutique du centre ville. Ils aimaient tout les deux le brouhaha des passants, des cafés… de la vie tout simplement. Petite ville fourmillant de nombreuses âmes, de couleurs et senteurs différentes. C'est comme ça que Yuki voyait des fois le monde qui l'entourait. Pour Lyserg, le vert, couleur de la nature encore jeune, le printemps, senteur de menthe et de tilleul, doux parfum caressant ses narines.

- Hey ! Yuki-chan !

Les deux amoureux se retournèrent et virent Alice qui courait vers eux. Lyserg baissa la tête et s'efforçait de ne pas penser. Arrivé à leur niveau, Alice semblait aller à merveille. Décidément, ils n'étaient jamais tranquilles.

- Vous faites quoi pour Noël, demanda t-elle, les étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Super ! Alors je vous invite tous pour le réveillon ! Yoh et moi avons pensé que ce serait vraiment cool que vous veniez.

Lyserg et Yuki se regardèrent, souriant. Ils acceptèrent. Alice partit en courant de nouveau, elle semblait pressée.

- Noël… C'est dans un mois non ?

- Si. Je me demande si Ren sera là.

- Ahah ! Yuki. Tu devrait laisser faire les choses. Ce n'est pas toi qui disait qu'il fallait la laisser vivre ?

Elle grogna et captura les lèvres de son petit ami pour le faire taire, ce qui marcha puisqu'il en redemandait encore.

Un mois passa et vive Noël. Lyserg et Yuki se rendirent chez Yoh, comme il était convenu. Bien entendu, tout leurs amis étaient présents, passant par l'équipe The Ren, Fumbari Osen Team, les petites sœurs et même Jeanne.

- Jeanne !

- Yuki ! Lyserg !

Les deux sœurs se sautèrent dessus. Tout le monde les regardait avec attention, Yoh en premier.

- C'est vrai que vous ressemblez une fois à côté.

N'aurait-on pas entendu ça quelque part ? Yuki salua tout le monde, s'arrêtant devant le Tao aux yeux d'or. Ils étaient aussi grand l'un que l'autre. Lyserg commença à paniquer intérieurement.

- Je veux bien que tu sortes avec ma sœur mais à une condition : que tu la rende heureuse. Si jamais elle vient me voir en pleurant, je t'explose, comprit ?

Yuki sourit tendrement à Ren, qui était d'un rouge indescriptible. Il défia du regard tous ceux qui oseraient se moquer ou faire un quelconque commentaire. La fête pouvait commencer. Enfin, il manquait trois personnes fit remarquer Tamao.

- Oui, c'est vrai… Je me demande s'ils sont en retard ou si…

- Tu ne pensais pas qu'on allait t'oublier Otôto.

- Nii-san !

Yoh couru dans les bras de son frère et l'embrassa sur la joue. Les Wakaoji entrèrent avec des bouteilles de champagnes. Yoh s'extasia devant elles et son frère lui fit remarquer qu'ils étaient tous mineurs. Yuki dit que cela n'était pas important.

- Et puis c'est une fois dans l'année. On peut bien se détendre un peu, fit Lyserg en regardant Hao.

- Oui, tu as raison, dit l'autre en souriant.

Maintenant, la fête pouvait vraiment commencer. Finalement, Hao fut accepté en raison de l'événement, même si Ren ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il était toujours sur son dos, le taquinant, l'énervent. Alice le rappela à l'ordre.

- Crois-moi, tu vas passer à table plus tôt que tu le crois si tu continue, Neko-chan.

La jeune fille vira au cramoisie en un temps record, plus vite que Tamao. Anna pouffa, Ren tapa du poing sur la table, Noah hurla sa rage disant «tu ne toucheras pas à ma maîtresse, fois de Dragon ! ». L'autre rétorqua qu'il n'avait pas attendu son autorisation pour passer à l'acte. Yoh rougis violemment quand son frère le regarda du coin de l'œil, et tous les jumeaux présents firent de même. Hao garda son calme en les observant, tous étaient plus ou moins gênés par son intervention. Alice souffla à côté de son amant. Personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux.

_Yuki se souvint du moment ou Hao avec disparu avec Yoh, disant pour seul message à Anna «je m'occuperais bien de ton cher fiancé. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va faire de ce que je vais lui apprendre. ». Yuki partit à la recherche de son ami, les autres cherchant partout sur l'île. Yuki entra dans son église et les trouvèrent dans la remise de celle ci. Hao était en train de se rhabiller, et Yoh faisait de même. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux sur Yoh, qui baissa la tête._

_- Lien indescriptible qu'est celui des jumeaux, pas vrai Yuki ?_

_- Tu l'as vraiment fait…_

_- Et bien oui. Ce n'est pas à toi de me juger. Il me semble que ça t'es arrivé, je me trompe ? Mais nous savons tous que notre cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pour ça que ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Nous enfants nés il y a mille ans, nous sommes les ténèbres, la lune. Eux, nos moitiés, sont la lumière, le soleil de nos vies. C'est ainsi et ça ne changera pas._

_Elle ne dit rien. Elle acquiesça d'un sourire, et partit. Yoh la rassura en disant qu'il n'était pas amoureux de son frère et elle de sa sœur. Drôle de relation hein ?_

Revenons à nos moutons. Le jeu de la bouteille tient. Encore un jeu humain qui ne déplu pas à Hao. Ren ne supporta pas de voir Jeanne partir, seule avec son ennemi de feu. Ils revinrent deux minutes après, Jeanne entièrement rouge. Que lui avait-il dit ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Personne ne su. Alice se jeta sur son amant et partit dans la cuisine.

Le père de Yoh entra dans l'habitation, les bras chargés de cadeaux. Ren se tordit de rire ne le voyant en costume de père Noël. Les filles reçurent des barrettes à cheveux et autres babioles pour filles tandis que les garçon restaient muets devant leur cadeaux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as eut Lyserg, demanda Yuki.

L'autre cacha son cadeau derrière son dos, les autres faisant de même.

- Oh rien… rien…

- Bah si c'est rien, montre-moi alors.

- Nan nan ! C'est bon, rien de grave Yuki, ahaha !

- Jeanne, je te jure que ce n'est rien.

- Montre-moi Ren.

- Yoh, qu'est ce ? demanda Anna à Yoh.

- A… Anna… jjee…

- Len-nii-san… pourquoi t'es tout rouge…

- Len-san… vous vous sentez bien, s'inquiéta Tamao.

- Ah ! Oui ! Je vais bien ! rétorqua le vieux des Wakaoji.

Visiblement, leurs cadeaux les mirent dans tout leur état. Hao entra suivit d'Alice qui penchèrent la tête en voyant les autres, une main dans le dos. Alice rougis en soufflant, Hao rit.

- Mikihisa, vous n'avez pas honte de leur donner ça ? Ils sont jeunes voyons, fit Hao en souriant aux autres.

- Mais que je sache, ça t'as servit l'autre jour si je ne m'abuse. fit le père Asakura.

- Hum, j'ai bien plus d'expérience qu'eux. Hein Alice ?

La jeune fille repartit dans la cuisine, Hao derrière elle, tout sourire.

- Alice ! Je vois pas ce que j'ai dit de mal ! hurla Hao au loin.

- Aahhh… les jeunes… fit le père. Je vous laisse vous occuper de vos cadeaux, a plus.

- Pa… papa ! Attends !

Mikihisa partit. Yoh baissa la tête, laissant tomber son cadeau. Anna le ramassa.

- Non Anna ! Ne regarde pas !

- Yoh ! hurlèrent les autres garçons.

Anna regarda attentivement la boîte qu'elle avait ramassé, regarda son fiancé droit dans les yeux.

- Il fallait me dire que sa te chatouillait, Yoh.

Elle eut un sourire assez étrange sur le visage. Yoh se cacha le visage entre ses mains, rouge coquelicot. Profitant que les garçons ne regardaient pas, les filles subtilisèrent les paquets.

- Des… des ! fit Pirika en regardant Chocolove.

- Mikihisa-sempaï… dit Tamao, rouge de honte en regardant Len.

- Hhhiiii ! se contenta de dire Jeanne en rendant la boîte à Ren, rouge lui aussi.

- Jeanne ! Je te jure que je n'ai rien demandé ! Yoh, si je revois ton père, je le tue ! hurla de rage le Tao.

Les deux shamans de la cuisine revinrent, contemplant leur chef d'œuvre.

- Je ne pensais pas que Mikihisa me prendrait au sérieux pour cette histoire, fit Hao en croisant les bras.

- On vous a observez depuis le bal que les paches avaient organisés. On a attendu que ça évolue et vous voilà avec « ça » dans les mains, fit Alice en riant.

Yuki tenait dans ses mains la fameuse petite boîte, faisant des allées et retour entre elle et Lyserg.

- Yuu… Yuki… Je n'ai rien demandé non plus tu sais…

- Je… des ! Des pré…

Elle tremblait de tout son être. Hao vint la taquiner, en passant son doigt sur dos. Elle hurla et se cacha le visage entre ses mains. Hao s'amusa de la situation en prononçant le mot que personne ne voulait dire.

- Ce sont bien des préservatifs que vous avez là. Je peux vous dire qu'ils sont bien, pour les avoir moi-même testés avec Alice.

- Hao ! cria t-elle.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et tout le monde passa la soirée dans le plus grand calme, les filles rouge de honte, les garçons désespéré de leur réaction, plutôt étrange.

_- Sacré Hao… Il est vraiment tordu comme garçon… pensa Lyserg.  
_

_- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça mon petit Lyserg ? _

_- Ha… Hao ! Sort de ma tête !_

_- Pour ce que tu viens de penser à l'instant, Yuki toute nue… Ne le fais pas devant moi, je pourrais le prendre très mal._

_- Alors sort de ma tête !_

Le rouge lui monta à la tête. Hao avait vu en un instant tous ses fantasmes, que Lyserg cachait désespérément depuis qu'il avait embrassé Yuki la première fois.

_- Je te rassure, Alice n'a pas lu dans ton esprit. Estime-toi heureux que Yuki ne puisse pas le faire non plus, fit-il en riant_.

Lyserg ne savait plus où se mettre dans toute cette histoire, comment réagir face à Yuki, et même devant les autres ? Ren, lui qui pourtant était plutôt réservé question sentiments, cette petite soirée révéla toute sa vie sentimentale devant Jeanne et l'assemblée. Chocolove, qui était éperdument tombé amoureux de Pirika, ne faisait plus de blague tellement la petite boîte l'avait touché. Len lui, se contenta de regarder Tamao avidement, la comparant à un bonbon qu'on voudrait mordre. Horo se demandait si il pourrait faire sa déclaration à Marion, la petite blonde des Hana-gumi qui lui avait frappée en plein cœur. Hao lui répondit, mentalement bien sur, qu'elle était intéressé par le jeune homme mais qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de la séparer de ses deux amies. Anna ne cessait de fixer Yoh, qui n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Ce faisant, elle invita tout le monde à rentrer, vu l'heure tardive. Sur le chemin du retour, nos deux X-laws n'avaient prononcé mot, trop gênés par la situation.

- Hao nous a tous tendu un piège… fit Yuki la tête baissée.

- Plutôt Alice… C'est elle qui nous a invité, rétorqua Lyserg.

- Les deux en faite…

- Sacré Hao… Ce n'est vraiment pas un ange…

Les deux se rendirent compte que Jeanne ne les avait pas suivit. Ils rougirent violemment, se disant qu'elle devait être avec le Tao. Une fois dans leur chambre, ils finirent par s'endormirent difficilement. Lyserg se demandait si il serait assez gentil et fort pour faire plaisir à son amante quand ils passeraient à l'acte. Yuki elle, se disait exactement la même chose, n'osant demander plus que ce qu'elle n'avait déjà de Lyserg.

Les jours qui passèrent furent très étranges d'après Marco. Il voyait bien que les deux jeunes n'osaient presque plus s'adresser la parole, devenaient rouge à chaque fois que leur regard se croisèrent. Lyserg confia honteusement à Marco que le père de Yoh leur offrit pour Noël « la petite boîte à plaisir », piège tendu par Alice et Hao envers toute la bande, incluant Yoh et compagnie.

- Personne ne fut épargné si j'ai bien comprit.

- Ou… oui… J'ai honte Marco, si vous saviez…

Marco tapota l'épaule du jeune homme en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave. Lyserg ne dit rien à propos de Jeanne, de peur d'attiser la rage du père adoptif.

La fin du shaman fight risque d'être longue, très longue.

* * *

_**Gizoid :**_ C'est quoi l'embrouille ? Hao qui devient gentil ?

_**Hao**_: Je suis d'accord ! Je veux bien tuer, faire des cochonneries avec Alice mais ça ! Franchement, dans le genre diabolique, on fait pas mieux. _* rire *_

_**Tifou :**_ Ah ! Je savais que ce rôle de fauteur de trouble te plairais.

_**Alice :**_ Des cochonneries… ?

_**Hao :**_ Je sais que tu as aimé après, ne dit pas le contraire. _* s'yeux aguicheur *_

_**Sulfurax & Noah :**_ On veut pas savoir ce que vous avez fait ! !

_**Gizoid :**_ C'est du domaine privé tout ça !

_**Yoh :**_ Pourquoi je l'ai fait avec mon frère… ?

_**Anna :**_ Je vais la tuer ! C'est moi qui devait l'avoir la première !

_**Tifou :**_ Ah Yoh ? Bah… C'est la malédiction des jumeaux ! _* danse, toute contente *_

_**Yuki & Lyserg :**_ Quoi ? !

_**Jeanne & Ren :**_ C'était pas une raison pour que tous les jumeaux le fassent ensemble ! !

_**Tifou :**_ On se calme ! C'est moi qui décide ici ! C'est ma fic et je fais ce que je veux !

_**Hao :**_ Je suis d'accord avec la bande de naze ! Je n'avais aucune attention de le faire avec mon petit frère même si je l'aime beaucoup ! Je suis hétéro moi !

_**Les autres :**_ C'est qui la bande de naze ? ? ! !

_**Gizoid :**_ Ah lala… Je suis désabusé là. Sulfi, on se casse. Ça devient du GRAND n'importe quoi.

_**Sulfurax :**_ je suis d'accord, je reste pas une minute de plus ici !


	12. Chapter 12

Après leur mésaventure de Noël, nos héros vont devoir se confronter à une triste réalité...

Qui sortira vainqueur de ce tournoi ?

**CHAPITRE 12 : Le vrai Shaman Fight et trois âmes disparurent.**

L'équipe de Len, Alice et Shin avaient fait son entrée dans le stade. Ils étaient beaux, fiers, n'avaient pas peur de recevoir des coups, avoir des bleus. Leurs Oversoul étaient impressionnants d'après Yuki. Un beau Dragon bleu, armure assortie pour Alice : 450 000 de points de furyoku. Un superbe ange blanc, des ailes d'ange pour Shin Ogiri : 950 000 points de furyoku. Le plus impressionnant des trois serait sans doute Len Wakaoji, le leader de l'équipe avec son énorme démon Diablo, noir comme les ténèbres : 1 150 000 de furyoku. Cela ne serait pas assez suffisant pour battre Hao, cependant, en s'alliant avec ces personnes, Yuki pourrait les aider dans ce dessin avec ses 1 000 000 de furyoku. Après leur combat fulgurent, l'équipe disparue dans des flammes noires. Yuki eu un mauvais pressentiment en rentrant avec Lyserg . Le regard qu'avait Alice lors de sa victoire, était noir, perdu pour être exacte. Yin, son loup blanc, leva son museau vers le ciel rouge. En pleine journée ? Des cris provinrent de l'intérieur de la ville. Lyserg sortit son pistolet contenant Zelel et apparu alors Morphine, sa petite fée. Les yeux de Yuki devinrent doré, comme ceux de son loup.

- Il a décidé d'en finirent maintenant.

- De quoi ? Hao ? !

- Oui… Ça commence, le vrai shaman fight.

- Hein ?

L'anglais prit Yuki par la main, se mirent à courir jusqu'à leur bateau, en feu. Un rire sinistre planait dans l'air embrasé.

- Un jour Yuki, tu comprendras… tu verras que j'avais raison. Tiendras-tu ta promesse ? Viens, je t'attends…

Le feu partit de plus belle. Lyserg sentit tout le désespoir du monde se déverser dans ses veines. Il regarda Yuki, les yeux toujours jaune, le feu se reflétant à l'intérieur. La rage anima le garçon : Marco et le reste des X était mort, brûlé vif.

- Il est tant. Seul la mort pourra nous départager. fit la jeune fille, les yeux pleins de détermination.

- Yuki… Nan ! Tu as déjà tué ! Cela suffit.

Elle lança un bref regard vers son amour, se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le sanctuaire où était le Great Spirit. Lyserg la suivit, essayant de la détourner du triste chemin qu'elle s'était fixer.

- Yuki ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! Pardonne-moi !

Vive douleur apparue dans le corps de la jeune fille, courte cependant. Elle tomba au sol, sans un mot, Lyserg derrière elle. Il lui avait mit un coup de cross, seul moyen de l'arrêter. Yin se plaça à côté de sa maîtresse.

_- Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ? fit Yin à l'intention du jeune homme.  
_

Lyserg ne prêta pas attention aux dires du loup. Il devait s'occuper de Yuki._  
_

_- L'aimes-tu vraiment ? demanda le loup noir.  
_

Lyserg se tourna vers l'animal en fronçant les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il posé ce genre de question.

- Loup. Je l'aime. Accepter de la laisser tuer Hao, son ami, celui qu'elle veut sauver… Ça serait comme l'abandonner dans les méandre des ténèbres… Ça ne serait pas digne de l'amour que je lui porte.

Le loup ferma ses yeux d'or. Lyserg eut une drôle de sensation le traverser.

- Jeanne… sama ?

_- Ta sainte blanche n'a plus d'esprit gardien. La voilà réduit à simple shaman sans pouvoir._

Il se mit à courir. Trop de chose dépendait de la réussite de Hao. Des milliard de vies en jeu. « Mais ce n'est pas un jeu ! » se cria Lyserg. Il rencontra sur le chemin Yoh et les autres. Il se joignit à eux pour empêcher le frère maléfique de mettre son plan à exécution.

- Yoh, si jamais Hao n'arrête pas, que feras-tu, demanda Ren devant eux.

- Je le tuerais… sans doute…

Yoh aperçu devant eux une immense forêt et au loin, le pilier des âmes où se trouvait le roi des esprits. Tous sentirent le furyoku d'Hao se rapprocher de l'endroit, dangereusement. Ils descendirent, coururent encore jusqu'à rencontrer des sbires d'Hao : les Hana-gumi. Horo se porta volontaire pour les retenir. Les autres partirent.

XXXXXXXXXX

- Yuki… Yuki… Hey Yuki !

La jeune fille à terre se releva, sa tête douloureuse. Anna, devant elle, portait un collier de perles blanches qui attira son attention, premièrement. La blonde l'aida à se relever, Yin à son côté. Le loup expliqua pourquoi elle était à terre et un spasme d'effroi la submergea.

- Lyserg ! Il… Il va le tuer !

- Calme toi Yuki , ordonna Anna. On va y aller, ensemble, comprit ?

- Anna… Merci.

- Mon fiancé s'est lancé avec ses potes dans la même aventure que ton chéri. On ne va pas les laisser, quelles femmes indignent ferions nous.

Et elles partirent aussitôt. Pour aller plus vite, Yuki lança son oversoul « Shizen no seishin », son gigantesque loup noir aux yeux d'or. Montant dessus, les jeunes filles établirent un plan d'action. Le collier de perles présent en serait la clé pour emprisonner les pouvoirs d'Hao. Yuki accepta. Une fois devant la forêt, elle aperçurent Horo dans les bras de Marion. Elles passèrent aux dessus de lui, l'emportant avec elles. Il ne posa aucune question sur les motivations de Yuki, vu le regard qu'elle lui lança, plein de rage. Pourquoi ? Elle était en colère contre son meilleur ami, voilà pourquoi. Ils sortirent de la forêt et Yuki dissipa son oversoul alors que trois oiseaux jaunes forcèrent sur eux et repartirent vers deux grand pilier en pierre.

**- Montrez nous votre vrai valeur, dirent ils.**

- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter ! Hors de mon chemin, hurla Anna prête à attaquer avec ses Shikigami.

- Nan Anna !

Yuki avança vers les oiseaux, immobiles.

- Je suis venue pour empêcher un massacre de se produire et de sauver mon ami Hao Asakura ! Je n'ai pas le temps de me battre avec vous, laissez moi passer! S'il vous plaît !

Il fallait de la détermination pour dire cela. Qui sait ce que ses oiseaux pouvaient lui faire, complètement désarmée?

**- Ton cœur est noble, tu peux passer.**

Elle passa entre les deux piliers et disparue avec son esprit de la nature. Les deux autres firent de même, passant plus lentement, avec précaution. Yuki couru plus vite que le vent et arrivé en haut de la colline qui habiterait le roi des esprit, elle vit Hao tenant son frère par les cheveux, elle fonça avec son oversoul sur eux.

- HHHAAAOOO !

Il se tourna et lâcha son frère pour parer le coup de sabre de son amie.

- Ravie de te revoir Yuki.

Il la repoussa avec le Gobôsei du vent. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit le reste de la bande à terre, se précipita vers Lyserg.

- Ils ne sont pas mort. Du moins pour le moment. déclara le shaman millénaire.

Les yeux de Yuki, rouge à présent, se lancèrent vers ceux de Hao. Provocation de sa part, il rit.

- Tu crois m'impressionner avec ça ? Ma pauvre.

- Hao… fit une faible voix à côté de Yoh.

- Alice, s'il te plaît, ne te met pas en travers de ma route. demanda Hao.

Yoh se redressa péniblement, tentant d'apercevoir son frère.

- Nii-san… Arrête-toi !

L'interpelé leva les yeux au ciel et pouffa devant tant de supplications.

- Pff. Vous brûlerez tous dans les flammes, pauvre enfants chétifs que vous êtes.

Il jeta un regard sombre vers son amie qui se lança de nouveau sur lui.

XXXXXXX

Des cris, voilà se que entendirent Horo et Anna du bas de la colline.

- Vite !

Arrivé en haut, les deux shamans furent horrifiés de voir autant de corps joncher le sol du sanctuaire. Hao tenait Len part le cou et le laissa tomber au sol, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Horo se précipita pour voir Yoh. Il fut horrifié de voir qu'il n'avait plus de pouls. Ana hurla. Horo pleura. Lyserg tenait dans ses bras le corps inerte de son amour de Yuki. Non loin d'eux, le corps d'Alice, encore vivante, devant l'ange Gizoid, la mine noire.

- Hao, es-tu plus heureux maintenant , tenta t il.

-La ferme, ange. Je le serrais quand je les aurais assimilés et que je serais devenu le roi.

- HAO ! TU VAS PAYER POUR CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! hurla la fiancée Asakura.

Anna, folle de rage, lança les deux Shikigami sur lui. Il rit plus fort en les détruisant. Lyserg brandit son arme sur son adversaire et épaula Ren dans ses attaques de « tempo rapide ». Hao se fit un plaisir de détruire ces oversoul, un à un. D'un coup de vent, Spirit of Fire balaya le sol et fit voler ses adversaires sur les colonnes alentours, assommant Horo, Ren à bout de force, sonnant Anna et Lyserg.

- HAHAHA ! Vous êtes minable ! Comment avez-vous cru possible que je puisse perdre contre vous !

Lyserg releva la tête. Étant à plat ventre, il tenta de se relever. Hao adressa un dernier sourire au jeune homme vert et commença à partir vers le Great Spirit, le contournant.

_- Tu sais Lyserg. J'aurais tant aimé que cela se passe autrement, crois-moi._

_- Menteur ! Tu l'as tué ! Tu les as tous tués !_

_- Mal avisé serait celui qui attiserait ma haine, mais pas toi petit Lyserg. Je t'aime beaucoup, finalement, même si tu es faible. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperais bien de ta chère Yuki._

- HHHAAAAAOOOOOOOO ! ! hurla le vert.

Des larmes... un torrent de larme coula sur ses joues sales, incapable de les arrêter. Ils avaient perdu, Hao allait devenir le Roi des shamans. Tous espoirs étaient partit en fumé, balayés par une puissance emplie de haine, de tristesse et de rancœur contre l'humanité. Yoh, Yuki et Len avaient faillit à leur tâche, et Lyserg savait à présent ce que Yuki avait put ressentir durant toutes ces années de lutte acharnée...

De l'angoisse et de la haine...

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire...

* * *

_**Gizoid :**_ Sans commentaire…

_**Hao :**_ Je confirme…

_**Lyserg :**_ _* tremble, fou de rage *_

_**Tifou :**_ N'empêche, vous en avez mangé de la poussière. Mais le plus important, Hao winner !


	13. Chapter 13

Il faut savoir pardonner, même si cela peut être dur. Mais pas à n'importe qui non plus.

**CHAPITRE 13 : Pardonner, c'est important.**

Hao continua à marcher, droit devant lui. La colonne de lumière qu'était le Great Spirit n'était pas accessible à pied mais un petit pont l'y conduira. Ce fameux pont qu'il avait faillit franchir si un de ses descendant, Matamune et ses deux amis ne l'avaient pas tué. Il se jura que cela n'arriverait pas, tant que les âmes de ses amis et de son frère étaient en lui.

- Vous vivrez éternellement à travers moi, mes amis. N'aillez plus peur, laissez vous absorber, entourer par mon aura, cette chaleur bienfaitrice. dit-il à voix haute.

Il aperçu deux colonnes puis le petit pont au loin. Il sourit, savourant sa victoire proche.

XXXXXX

Se relevant péniblement, Lyserg foudroya du regard l'ange qui n'avait pas bougé. Gizoid aida Alice à se redresser, regardant autour de lui. Il s'approcha du corps de Yoh et sourit.

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas nous faire.

- Toi !

Lyserg prit par le col de sa veste l'ange roux. L'autre ne quitta pas ses pupilles vertes, prête à le tuer. Lyserg serra plus fort ça poigne et Gizoid posa sa main sur celle du garçon. Anna se leva, reprenant ses esprits et Ren détruisit, fou de rage, une des colonnes. Manta, l'humain, meilleur ami de l'Asakura à terre, n'en revenait pas. Le loup blanc, Yin, aboya de tout ses poumons devant sa maîtresse.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas bougés ! hural Lyserg.

- Je n'avais pas à le faire, petit.

- Vous vous fichez de qui ! Bordel ! Elle était votre amie !

- Lâche le !, cria Sulfurax.

Le dragon démon mit une droite dans la joue gauche de l'anglais, qui vola jusqu'aux pied d'Anna. Lyserg se releva, ses membres en feux, douloureux. Le combat contre Hao les avaient bien amochés. Il s'essuya le visage, sa bouche pleine de sang.

- Si tu as un quelconque avis sur mes actions, fais m'en part au lieu de te conduire de la sorte, shaman. fit l'ange en se rhabillant.

- La ferme !

- Lyserg ! Calme toi, fit Ren prêt de lui.

Le Tao posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, tout en fixant les yeux de l'ange. Des larmes y paraissaient.

- Croyez-vous que je ne voulais pas intervenir? Que tout ceci m'indiffère? Mais on m'en empêche ! dit l'ange en laissant ses larmes couler à flot.

- Gizoid… sama… souffla Sulfurax.

Horo Horo sortit des vapes, regardant la scène. Tous restèrent calme devant l'ange pleurant. Manta se leva pour voir son meilleur ami à terre. Il avait l'air paisible, comme s'il dormait.

- Pourquoi… vous ne pouvez pas intervenir, demanda Ren.

- Parce que nos pères l'ordonnent, fit Sulfurax en essuyant les larmes de son ami. Nous sommes ange et démon, fils respectif des dieux opposés : Satan, roi des enfers et Théo, Dieu tout puissant. Enfin, Gizoid n'est que le fils adoptif.

Gizoid souffla, disant qu'ils avaient tous deux des ordres à suivre et les enfreindre n'amènerait rien de bon pour ce monde. Lyserg protesta, répliquant que si Hao devenait Shaman King, la Terre serait condamnée.

- Ce ne se passera pas comme prévu. Ce n'est pas Hao qui deviendra Shaman King, dit l'ange d'un ton calme en regardant les cieux. Les astres me le disent.

- Mais qui ? Personne ne peut vaincre Hao, souffla l'Itako blonde.

- Quelqu'un d'autre… Où… où est Alice, demanda Lyserg.

- Alice !, cria Noah, son Dragon.

Elle courait, de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à en mourir s'il le fallait. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça, non… Elle se souvenait des paroles de Yuki, que l'amour pouvait aider dans ce dernier combat. Elle l'aperçu, souriant, les cheveux soulevés par une brise légère. Il marchait lentement, et heureusement ! Elle passa devant lui, soufflante, haletante, exténuée. Il leva un sourcil : il était surprit de la voir encore debout.

- Pas un pas de plus Hao !

- Je n'ai pas dû taper assez fort on dirait.

Il lui sourit, elle pleurait. Elle avait mal au cœur. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Elle l'aimait, trop pour le laisser faire ce génocide. La race Humaine…

- Bouge toi s'il te plaît. J'ai un destin à prendre en main.

- Non ! Hao ! Arrête toi !

Il se mit à trembler. Ce cri, il l'avait déjà entendu… même ressenti… simplement ça… Puis, quelque chose se brisa en lui, sentiment d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Trois sensations différentes, trois douleurs, trois cris, puis, trois âmes. Il leva le visage vers ses trois âmes, postées les bras en croix devant le Great Spirit. Alice tomba à la renverse en les voyant.

- Nous ne te laisserons pas passer, Mappa, dit Yuki.

- Nii-san… Je regrette mais tu ne deviendra pas le prochain roi des shamans, fit Yoh.

- Ta mère serait triste… finit par dire Len.

A l'annonce de sa mère, le visage d'hao devint noir, oubliant presque l'endroit où il se tenait.

- La ferme ! C'est à cause d'eux qu'elle est morte ! Vous le savez parfaitement ! Vous étiez là !

Le visage du Asakura aux cheveux long était presque déformé par la haine, la tristesse qu'il éprouvait à ce moment précis. Alice se releva, le regardant se tenir le poncho du côté cœur. Elle sentit toute la détresse qu'il éprouvait, rien qu'en le regardant. Le même souvenir lui revenait en mémoire, comme pour le torturer. Le feu, sa maison qui brûle, les cris, les pleures de ses amis...

- Pourquoi… pourquoi ne comprenez-vous pas… souffla t-il.

- Nous comprenons Hao. Mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution, affirma le Wakaoji.

- C'est la seule ! La seule valable !

Yoh secoua la tête pour protester.

- Nan Hao-nii-san ! Arrête-toi ! supplia t-il.

Hao releva la tête, des flammes dansait dans ses prunelles pourpres, fixant ses amis, ses ennemis… Len et Yuki se regardèrent puis fixèrent un sourire vers Yoh, au centre du trio.

- Hao, tu ne deviendra pas ce roi au triste cœur… fit Len, sourire au point.

- Barrez-vous de là maintenant !

Les deux anciens levèrent le bras et poussèrent de la paume de la main Yoh à l'intérieur de Great Spirit. Hao se tendit, Alice fut surprise. La colonne de Lumière devint multicolore. Len et Yuki sourièrent en regardant leur ami.

- Désolé Hao-chan. Nous n'avons pas eut d'autre choix, fit Yuki.

- Ce sera ta punition. affirma l'autre.

Hao ferma les yeux et soupira. Il reprit un visage impassible et quelques larmes traîtresses se glissèrent sur ses joues.

- Vous m'avez bien eut…

Alice le prit dans ses bras, essuya les larmes et l'embrassa tendrement. Il baissa la tête un instant, puis la leva vers le sommet des colonnes.

- Cela vous convient comme ça Messieurs les dieux? demanda t-il à l'adresse des deux personnes sur les colonnes.

- Oui.

- C'était écrit de toute façon.

Gizoid apparu avec Sulfurax. Ils sourièrent, triomphant.

- On se retrouve plus tard Hao, fit Yuki en disparaissant.

- Mouais et Alice, occupe toi bien de lui surtout. demanda l'autre.

- Oui ! Promit ! fit la brune.

Len disparu aussi. L'ange et le démon se tournèrent vers la colonne de lumière.

- C'est beau hein…

- Nous avons remplit notre mission s'est déjà ça, remarqua Sulfurax, les bras derrière la tête. Qui aurait cru que ce serait Yoh qui serait le Shaman King.

Gizoid se retourna, les cheveux volant dans les air, souriant, bienveillant, les bras dans le dos.

- On rejoint les autres ? Ils doivent s'inquiéter.

Alice prit la main du shaman millénaire et le traîna derrière elle. Les dieux suivirent, toujours si souriant. Arrivé sur le champs de bataille, c'était l'effervescence. Yoh était de nouveau sur pied ainsi que les deux autres morts. Lyserg tenait Yuki dans ses bras, la serrant fort, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Gizoid et Sulfurax coururent jusqu'à Yoh et se mirent à genoux.

- Shaman King-sama. Nous vous servirons jusqu'à la mort.

- Les enfers sont à votre disposition.

Yoh se mit à rire aux larmes. Les deux jeunes gens ne comprirent pas les rires de leur nouveau maître et se regardèrent du coin de l'œil dans l'incompréhension totale.

- Les amis ! Relevez-vous, je suis qu'un gosse comparez à vous, dit Yoh en se grattant la tête.

Le dragon démon se relave en vitesse, suivit de l'ange roux.

- Aaahhh ouf ! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir faire ça toute ma chienne de vie. déclara le noir.

- Sulfurax… souffla Gizoid, honteux de la réaction de son esprit gardien.

- Quoi ? C'est qu'un gamin qui s'est même pas se servir correctement d'un sabre. C't'est humiliant sérieux.

Gizoid sourit. Ren se tourna lentement vers le Onmyoji de feu.

- Bon qu'allons nous faire de toi?

Alice et Yoh intervinrent, le protégeant de leur corps.

- Rien. Vous toucherez pas à mon Nii-san.

- Pas touche à mon mari.

- Je confirme, fit Yuki.

- Si vous voulez lui faire du mal, faudra nous passer sur le corps, dit Len.

Tous restèrent bouche bée devant le nombre de gardes du corps. Les quatre enfants fixèrent le reste de la bande, défendant quiconque de toucher Hao. Ren souffla de dégoût, Anna de rage et Lyserg se mit à rire. Yoh le suivit ainsi que tout le monde sauf Hao qui restait aussi toujours calme.

- Être seul… Je trouvais que cela n'avait pas d'importance…

Jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre, tous les quatre…

Aucune famille, abandonnés de tous.

Mal vue, terrifiant… C'est que nous étions. Des monstres.

Mais je me rendis compte que votre amour me changea,

Moins violent, moins terrifiant, plus affectueux.

Ça a commencé par un sourire puis un autre…

Ainsi de suite.

D'abord Nagi ensuite Yuna, continuant jusqu'à Alice puis à toi,

Ma moitié.

Je me lierais à vous, mes amis, mes amours,

Jusqu'à la fin.

Tous se tournèrent vers Hao qui venait de parler. Il souriait, et s'approcha du petit groupe, Yuki s'écarta, le laissant passer. Lyserg lui tendit la main, signe de pardon. Hao hésita à la prendre mais finit par le faire.

- Bienvenue parmi nous alors, Hao baka.

- Merci, petit Lyserg.

Tous sourirent discrètement, content de voir le plus meurtrier de tous les shamans se ranger du côté du bien.

* * *

_**Lyserg :**_ Comment tu t'es fait avoir !

_**Hao :**_ Arrête cette danse ridicule.

_**Tifou :**_ Je trouve ça mignon, pas toi Yuki.

_**Yuki :**_ Hao risque de le tuer, définitivement s'il continue comme ça. Lys, vient là s'il te plaît.

_**Lyserg :**_ Oui mamour de ma vie !

_**Hao :**_ Pitoyable…

_**Alice :**_ Arrête de te plaindre et vient me faire un câlin.

_**Ren :**_ Et c'est lui qui disait ça pitoyable…

* * *

Plus qu'un chapitre et c'est la fin...

Je sais, ça fait une éternité que j'aurais dût poster la fin de cette fic, alors je poste le dernier chapitre aussi, comme ça c'est fait.


	14. Chapter 14

Enfin le chapitre 14 et le dernier de _Yuki des X-Laws_ !

Je vous laisse lire quand même... C'est une fin alternative au Shaman King de l'animé ^^

**CHAPITRE 14 : Prédictions d'un ange.**

Hao était à la traîne, pour changer. Il n'avait pas envie de se confronter à tous ces shamans qui le détestaient. Sa fierté. Elle en avait prit un sacré coup sur la gueule celle la. Ce faire battre… nan ! Il ne s'était fait avoir par cette même fierté, ce qu'il devait reconnaître. Il était toujours le plus fort de tous les shamans, même si son petit frère possédait le Great Spirit, il ne le maîtrisait pas du tout.

_- Heureusement pour moi pensa t-il. _

Il tenait la main de sa Némésis, sentant la chaleur de sa poigne chaude. Elle aussi l'avait piégé, comme Yuki.

_- Les femmes sont dangereuses… Je ne me ferais plus jamais avoir. _

Ceci le fit sourire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait finit par s'attacher à elles.

_ - Tout aurait pu se passer autrement si je n'avais pas rencontré Alice il y a six ans. _

C'est sûr ! Mais comme il ne pouvait rien y faire, fallait bien qu'il s'habitue à cette « défaite ». La jeune fille se tourna pour voir son amant, perdu dans ses pensées. Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé vers sa compagne, qui s'inquiétait.

- Rien de grave. Je pensais juste que c'est un peu de ta faute si j'ai rencontré des difficultés dans mon ascension au trône de Shaman King.

- Tant mieux alors ! Je suis heureuse d'en être la cause !

- Tu vas devoir te racheter dans ce cas, dit-il un sourire en coin et l'œil brillant.

Gizoid menait la petite procession avec entrain et enthousiasme. Il avait hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle de la venue du nouveau Shaman King Asakura Yoh. Sur le chemin, le petit groupe rassembla les sbires d'Hao, qui se groupèrent derrière leur leader, qui s'excusa de ne pas être le nouveau roi. Il regarda discrètement ses vieux amis. Ils n'avaient pas l'air bien, pâle était le mot. Le fait de les avoir absorbés en lui les avait affaiblit quelque peu, sachant qu'ils s'étaient battu contre lui avant. Hao baissa la tête et souffla. Alice resserra sa prise, le tirant pour qu'il s'explique.

- Je devrais peu être partir Alice. Je cause beaucoup de soucis…

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui, encore une fois. Je dis « encore » car leur relation a été mouvementée et ils durent se séparer pour 'X' raison et se sont retrouvés, plus amoureux que jamais. Mais cet amour dû encore une fois être mit à l'épreuve. Gizoid mit fin à aux pensées d'Hao en hurlant, ordonnant que tout le monde s'arrête et s'assoit pour regarder les étoiles du soir. Personne ne comprit pourquoi mais s'exécuta avec plus ou moins de réticence.

- J'ai quelques petites annonces à vous faire les amis ! Je suis super existé !

- Gizoid ! Calme ! Dit plutôt ce qu'il t'arrive, fit Sulfurax déjà exaspéré.

Tous le regardèrent : une auréole se baladait au dessus de la tête de l'ange. Il leur souriait, regardant attentivement chacun d'entre eux, s'arrêtant sur Yoh.

- Vous êtes tous aux courant que je peux lire l'avenir dans les étoiles ?

- Oui, tu nous en avais déjà parlé, releva Yoh.

- Bien, qui veut que je lui lise une partie de son avenir ?

Yoh leva la main timidement du fait qu'Anna lui avait donné un coup de coude. L'ange leva le nez vers le ciel, questionnant les étoiles à voix haute.

- Hum… Voilà ce qu'elles disent :

_Mariage pluvieux,_

_Mariage heureux. _

_De cette union naîtra un enfant, _

_Qui détestera ses parents._

_Il finira par les aimer, forcément._

_Ce sera quelqu'un de bien, décidément,_

_Élevé avec sa proche famille,_

_Renforcera ce lien fragile._

- Oh mais ça à l'air super Yoh-kun, déclara Manta en lui donnant du coude.

- On va vraiment avoir un enfant avec Anna ? Et bah…

- Moi aussi je veux savoir, s'exclama Horo.

L'ange refit la même jérémiade.

- Alors… Intéressant.

_Coin de paradis,_

_Champs de Fuki._

_Bonheur sur Terre,_

_Sans te sentir solitaire._

_Petite blonde aimée,_

_Ton cœur ébouriffé._

_Plusieurs années passées,_

_Un bébé enfin arrivé._

- Horo Horo, petit cachottier ! Tu vas finalement vivre avec Marion alors, s'interrogea le chinois en riant.

- Arrête de moquer, nain de jardin. Marion n'aime pas qu'on touche à ses affaires, déclara la jeune fille blonde en prenant l'Aïnou par le bras.

Tous rirent de bon cœur en voyant la petite blonde s'agripper au cou de Horo Horo.

- Hao-nii-san ? Tu veux essayer ? demanda l'ainé des Wakaoiji.

- Toi d'abord Len.

L'ange sourit en regardant les étoiles.

- Héhé ! Bas ça alors !

_Le rose est ta couleur préféré,_

_Tu en mangera au petit déjeuné. _

_Sans rougir ni peur,_

_Elle ta ouvert son cœur._

_Avec une extrême douceur,_

_Tu l'invite dans le tient,_

_Main dans la main._

_Le rose est ta couleur préféré,_

_Ainsi les cheveux de ton enfant seront colorés._

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le shaman concerné.

- Faut pas rougir Nagi-kun ! fit Yuki en tapant des mains.

- Yuna ! Tais toi ! Par pitié…

- Notre petit Nagi, on dirait bien que Tamao t'as fait de l'effet, riait Hao.

- Giz… Gizoid ! Passe à Hao maintenant, fit Alice en souriant timidement.

- Bien bien…

Encore le nez en l'air… Pas fatigué ?

- Oooohhhh ! Mais ça alors ! Écoutez tous :

_L'amour est entré,_

_Tu ne seras le nier._

_Tu liera ton âme à celle de ta bien aimée,_

_Sans douter._

_Par cette acte symbolique,_

_Entrera dans vos vie,_

_Un petit bout angélique._

_Ta vie sera baignée non plus dans les larmes, _

_Mes dans les rires d'un enfant. _

_Te ressemblant physiquement,_

_De tes travers pervers mentalement,_

_Prenant tout les bons côtés de sa maman._

- Comme c'est mignon Hao ! fit Yoh.

- Quels travers pervers je te pris ! hurla Hao en fonçant vers l'ange.

Gizoid se mit à courir le plus vite possible et alla se cacher derrière la jeune Yuki qui se mit à rire de son vieil ami. L'autre se senti rougir quand tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Il se fit face tant bien que mal avant de pouffer de rire. Alice était rouge, les yeux rond comme des soucoupes. Yuki sourit à son ami, avant de demander une petite prédiction.

- Voyons… Ah voilà !

_Sans trop tarder,_

_Te voilà mariée,_

_Noir et vert mélangé._

_Enfantera bientôt,_

_Mais pas trop jeune, il le faut._

_Quand cela arrivera,_

_Quand cette enfant naîtra,_

_Votre bonheur il criera._

_Bonne amie sera,_

_Avec le fils du roi._

_Plus proche elle verra,_

_Avec l'autre mâle Asakura._

Lyserg tilta en un instant.

- Quoi ? ! Pas possible que ma fille soit amoureuse du fils d'Hao, s'effara Lyserg.

Yuki tomba à la renverse. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ses liens avec Lyserg tiendraient jusqu'au mariage. Les joues de son compagnon, devenues rouge devant Hao, il s'assit à côté de sa bien aimée, qui tourna la tête vers les étoiles. Un éclaire de lucidité lui vint : Et Jeanne ?

- Jeanne ? Hum… Voilà, ça arrive… Tient ?

_Petite vierge rencontrera dehors,_

_Un loup noir aux yeux d'or._

_Par un acte charnelle,_

_Volent tout deux vers le ciel._

_Un peu érotique comme prédiction,_

_Plus profonde en est la suite de la chanson._

_Fier et arrogant comme son père,_

_Doux et chaleureux comme sa mère._

_Au physique on le reconnaîtra,_

_Aux couleurs de sa mère sera._

Jeanne resta de marbre, ses joues se colorant peu à peu.

- Petit Ren sera devenu un homme finalement ! « un loup aux yeux d'or », y a que toi pour ça, pouffa Hao.

- Kisama ! Répète un peu ! s'énerva l'autre.

- En gros Ren, tu sera le beau frère de Lyserg si je comprends bien, releva Horo à côté de Marion.

Le chinois s'arrêta et regarda Yuki dans le bleu des yeux. Il sourit légèrement et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Chocolove qui reçu comme prédiction :

_Marié à la dynamique Pirika,_

_Jamais lassé tu seras._

_La suite tu ne seras pas,_

_Cadeau pour toi, tu verras._

Horo se figea en regardant son ami africain. Il n'aurait pas cru une seconde que Pirika aurait pu sortir avec lui, encore moins se marier avec… Le pire c'est que les étoiles traîtresses ne voulaient pas donner la suite de la prédictions. Le reste des Hana-gumi furent assurées de leur bon traitement au service de la famille Asakura, ainsi que quelques uns de la bande d'Hao. Toutes ses petites prédictions remuèrent quelques sentiments dans chacun, et la vue des étoiles leurs rappelaient à tous qu'ils étaient vraiment tout petit dans cet univers. Yoh se tourna vers ses amis en ouvrant les bras, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas devin, je ne sais pas si je serais un bon roi ou non. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je ferais de mon mieux pour aider tout le monde. Petite ou grande sera la tâche qui nous incombe tous. Restons confiant et tout ira pour le mieux.

Ce sourire penaud qu'il affichait montrait bien qu'il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Tous se regardèrent, un regard suffit pour que tout le monde se comprennent. En un souffle, tous crièrent :

- Yes master !

Lyserg prit à part Hao, lui confiant ses sentiments. Pendant la bataille, le garçon vert reconnu avoir eut un moment d'hésitation dans une de ses attaques.

- Il se trouve que je ne pouvais pas te tuer, simplement parce ce que j'en connais assez sur toi pour savoir que tu as de bonnes raisons d'être comme tu es. Surtout, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu être avec Yuki aujourd'hui. Je t'aime bien, finalement. Même si tu as tué mes parents…

Un nouvel air commençait sur la Terre. Le soleil levant vers le ciel, dardant ses rayons sur les shamans qui arrivaient au village. Un vent de quiétude et de sérénité soufflait, les cheveux du roi soulevés, ainsi que ceux de son aîné.

_- Personne n'aura plus peur de toi maintenant, Nii-san._

_- Sans doute. Je te remercie pour tout petit frère. Merci de ne pas m'avoir fuit._

_- De rien. Remercie Alice, c'est un peu grâce à elle si on en est là._

_- Je sais. C'est assez amusant d'être en couple finalement. J'avais oublié que la chaleur d'une femme pouvait être agréable._

_- Ta chaleur aussi n'est pas désagréable, Hao._

_- Ton ami humain, quel est sa destiné ?_

_- Il deviendra PDG de la boîte de son père et tombera amoureux d'une activiste d'écologie si j'ai bien comprit. Aruna Menkaï sera son nom._

_- Vraiment intéressant. Que du bonheur en perspective. Amidamaru doit se réjouir pour toi. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour nous serions pères ?_

_- PPPAASSSS MMMOOOIIII ! Surtout avec Anna… Voyons le bon côté des choses, peu être quel sera moins méchante avec moi après._

_- Compte pas trop là dessus. Mais bon courage quand même, Ototo. Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais._

_- Moi aussi, Nii-san._

Yuki souriait en entendant leur pensées. D'ailleurs, depuis quand pouvait-elle le faire ? Depuis le début nan ? Ahaha !

« L'avenir nous réserve bien des surprises. Le destin n'est pas totalement tracé d'avance, chacun à sa propre voie, quelque part dans cet univers immense. Les routes vont se croiser, se lier, ou bien se séparer. Qui peut dire ce que nous réserve le futur, si proche mais encore si loin… ? A vous de voir. Prenez en mains les clés de votre destin, parce que vous êtes vivant!

YUKI DIETHEL »

* * *

_**Tifou :**_ Voilà qui est fait ! Je suis contente !

_**Hao :**_ Tout est bien qui fini bien-

_**Alice :**_ - Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

_**Lyserg :**_ Quand je pense que mon enfant va… va … Ça me met hors de moi !

_**Yuki :**_ Calme-toi. C'est pas si grave que ça si ?

_**Lyserg :**_ Mais elle n'a pas de grands parents !

_**Yuki :**_ J'ai bien vécu sans mes parents. T.T

_**Tifou & Yoh :**_ Pas faux !

_**Gizoid :**_ Je ne me connaissais pas médium moi. Je m'aime !

_**Sulfurax & Noah :**_ Bah t'es bien le seul…

_**Gizoid**_ : _* en contemplation devant un miroir *_ je suis magnifique en plus !

_**Sulfurax :**_ On l'a perdu…

_**Len et Ayato :**_ Mmaaahhh… C'est grave ça aussi ? _* pointe Jeanne et Ren qui s'embrassent *_

_**Yuki :**_ Jeanne ! Viens ici !

_**Lyserg :**__ * qui retient Yuki par la taille pour ne pas les déranger *_ T'en fais pas va ! Ils sont bien comme ça.

_**Jeanne & Ren :**_ Merci beau frère ! ^w^

_**Hao :**_ Tient, on n'a pas vu Marco… il va bien en faite ?

_**Tifou :**_ Oui, je l'ai vu passer avec Meene, une rose dans la bouche.

_**Hao & Yoh :**_ Bah Ça…

_**Anna :**_ Le pire, c'est qu'on s'en fout. Regardez l'autre devant son miroir… Misérable.

_**Gizoid :**_ Tu parle à un dieu là.

_**Yoh :**_ Il a droit au respect qu'il lui ai du Anna-chan.

_**Tifou :**_ Ch… chan ? T'as pas peur de te faire taper dessus ?

_**Yoh :**_ Nan. Elle aime bien quand je l'appelle comme ça ^^

_**Tifou :**_ Ooohh je vois. Bien alors ! Merci de nous avoir suivit dans cette aventure !

* * *

J'ai enfin posté ce dernier chapitre après plusieurs mois d'absences ! Désolé !

Enfin bon... J'ai pas grand chose à dire sur cette histoire à part... que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas la faire. Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait hein ?

J'essayerai de faire d'autres choses de plus potable sur Shamans King plus tard.

Je voudrais aussi remercier ceux et celles qui ont continués à lire cette fic, malgré le retard, la voilà finie XD. Merci à toi _**Alicedesroses**_ pour tes reviews ! Big bisous pour toi !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonne vacances ( pour ceux qui le sont X.X ) Zoubi !


End file.
